


В атаку на врага

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Adventures (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, M/M, Ultimates - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, крэк, приключения, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Железный Человек — один из самых настойчивых суперзлодеев, с которыми Альтимейтс довелось столкнуться, и особую приязнь этот негодяй питает к Капитану Америке. Но чем больше Кэп узнаёт о Железном Человеке, тем сильнее он задумывается, кто же такой этот парень в железном костюме на самом деле — злодей или герой?<br/>Словом, порой тебе не нужно вставать на сторону закона, чтобы быть правым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В атаку на врага

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Engaging the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148861) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



— Мы встречаемся снова и снова. Может быть, это судьба?  
— Может быть, это потому что ты снова и снова меня похищаешь? — Стив попытался вырваться из верёвок, которыми он был связан, словно индейка на День Благодарения: они растягивались, как нейлоновые, но были крепче любых пут, в которые Стив когда-либо попадал. — Ты не сможешь сбежать! Альтимейтс тебя остановят!  
— Сильно подозреваю, что я уже смог…  
Железный Человек набрал что-то на клавиатуре, даже не взглянув на Стива. Под потолком зажглись сигнальные лампы, осветив броню красным и чётко обрисовав те места, которые Стив незадолго до этого помял.  
На своих рабочих местах лежали учёные, потерявшие сознание из-за вибрационных частот, пропущенных Железным Человеком через громкоговорители.  
— Точнее, смогу через шестьдесят четыре целых, тридцать две сотых секунды, плюс-минус миллисекунда. Фьюри мог бы, наконец, обновить свою защитную систему, три дня прошло. Ох уж эти правительственные организации, вечно тормозят.  
— Они спасут меня!  
— Да-да, как всегда. А пока давай поговорим. — Железный Человек развернулся и оперся бедром о консоль. По броне сложно было понять, но язык его тела казался небрежным сверх меры — будто он слишком сильно старался. — Итак, как ты вообще очутился во всей этой супергеройской заварушке? Я знаю, что во время Второй Мировой ты был крутым парнем — я был большим фанатом, до сих пор храню некоторые коллекционные вещи, — но как Фьюри удалось сделать тебя своим лакеем? Ты выглядишь слишком умным для этого.  
— Я не лакей. Я спасаю жизни. — Мышцы Стива напряглись, когда он рванулся из верёвок, но те по-прежнему держали крепко. — Послушай, а веревки обязательны?  
— Ты дашь мне загрузить вирус или попытаешься меня остановить?  
Как такой человек в принципе мог существовать?  
— Разумеется, я попытаюсь тебя остановить!  
— В таком случае — да, совершенно необходимы. — Он скрестил на груди руки и взглянул на Стива — сканируя, судя по синеватому блеску в глазницах шлема. — Тебе идёт быть связанным, даже жаль, что скоро всё закончится. Ходишь в качалку?  
Пока Стив невнятно что-то бормотал и отчаянно краснел, компьютер за спиной Железного Человека издал радостный писк. Поперёк экрана мелькнула фраза «Загрузка завершена», а над ней — ухмыляющаяся зубастой пастью рожица.  
Железный Человек покосился на монитор.  
— Ну, Кэп, теперь ты официально проиграл. Файлы повреждены. Непоправимо. Уничтожены. Стёрты. Как тебе?  
— Тебе не удастся сбежать!  
— Ты мне это уже говорил, — напомнил Железный Человек. Он провёл стопой по бедру Стива, затем переступил через его ноги, чтобы опуститься на колени рядом. — Попробуй что-нибудь новенькое. Давай же, будь оригинальным.  
В перечне эмоций, которые Стив испытывал к злодеям, точно не было граничащего со смущением раздражения, но с Железным Человеком такое уже практически вошло в норму. Кроме того, то, как Железный Человек смотрел на него — со всем ожиданием, на которое была способна бесстрастная лицевая пластина, — было даже милым. В некоторой степени.  
— Ладно. Ты поймал меня — и что ты собираешься делать теперь? — Он вытянул руки. — Какие-нибудь пытки? Злодейские опыты?  
С такого расстояния Стив смог разглядеть за стеклянными линзами синие глаза.  
— Ну, раз ты настаиваешь, — многозначительно протянул Железный Человек, оттолкнувшись ладонью от края консоли и подавшись вперёд, — пытка — неплохая идея. На Филиппинах у меня есть небольшое бунгало, где мы могли бы…  
 _Тревога! Целостность периметра нарушена!_  
— Чёрт, — выругался Железный Человек. Он отстранился, и Стиву пришлось напомнить самому себе, что неправильно было чувствовать разочарование из-за невозможности выяснить, чем бы они с суперзлодеем занимались в бунгало на Филиппинах. — Это наверняка твои друзья. Пришли спасать.  
— Снова, — любезно добавил Стив, сместившись в более удобную позу.  
— Снова. В пятый раз, — согласился Железный Человек. И прежде, чем Стив успел возразить, он коснулся его губ металлическим пальцем. — Первый раз не считается. Я понятия не имел, что ты был в том контейнере.  
Стив отдёрнул голову.  
— Меня крайне утешило, когда ты уронил его в залив, — проворчал он, закатывая глаза. Линолеум врезался в его бёдра, копчик нестерпимо болел, а что-то острое впилось в соседствующие с ним места. Стив слегка шевельнулся. — Ты собираешься сбегать? Мне несколько… неудобно.  
— Обожди.  
Железный Человек закрыл ладонью его глаза: металл был удивительно тёплым. Петли маски негромко скрипнули, и в следующий момент губ Стива коснулись чужие губы. Он почувствовал лёгкий привкус мяты, а ещё — как его кожу царапнула борода, или усы, или что-то в этом роде.  
 _Он всё это спланировал_ , понял Стив, целуя в ответ. Без языка, что его немного разочаровало, но, в конце концов, это было всего лишь пятое их предумышленное похищение.  
— Отойди от него! — Джен перекричала даже сигнал тревоги. — Снова! И на этот раз мы всерьёз!  
— Они что, целуются? — обиженно протянул Человек-Паук. — Я думал, нам всем читали ту лекцию, ну, которая «Не Завязывайте Отношения с Суперзлодеями». Или только мне? Если только мне, я буду жаловаться в кадровую службу.  
Железный Человек отпрыгнул прочь и захлопнул лицевую пластину раньше, чем Стив открыл глаза. Он попятился прочь, направив репульсоры на Альтимейтс, которые оцепили выход; за ними последней линией обороны возвышались Тор и Халк.  
— Вы никогда меня не поймаете, я всех вас сделал, бла-бла-бла. Увидимся через неделю. — Он нажал что-то на бедре, и комнату прорезал пронзительный писк. Альтимейтс разом вскрикнули и зажали руками уши — и в следующий момент Железный Человек пробил в потолке дыру и скрылся.  
Вместе с ним исчез и шум.  
Люк поднялся на ноги и помог встать Джен, свободной рукой судорожно потирая ухо. Стив помотал головой, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли.  
— На улице ждёт Гроза, — устало пояснил Люк, немного повысив голос, чтобы перебить звон в голове. Он подошёл к ближайшему обморочному учёному и осмотрел его. — Чувак, найди другой способ флиртовать. Это уже переходит все границы.  
— Воистину, складывается впечатление, будто Железный Мститель имеет на тебя виды, милый капитан, — глубокомысленно изрёк Тор. — Быть может, если ты поддашься на его льстивые речи, он перейдёт на сторону справедливости?  
Стив потрясённо замер.  
— Ты только что предложил мне совратить _злодея_?  
— Думаю, он предложил тебе совратиться, — заметил Человек-Паук. Он спустился с потолка на паутине и коснулся плеча Стива. — Когда мы пришли, ты выглядел так, словно не имел ничего против. Придвинься чуть ближе, я тебя развяжу.  
Тор неловко отвернулся, поигрывая своим молотом.  
— Многие враги были повержены не грубой силой, но нежностью любовного прикосновения. — Он посмотрел на Люка, помогавшего учёным. — Но вижу я, что подданным наших союзников нужна помощь. — Он торопливо прицепил Мьёльнир к поясу и направился к Люку.  
 _Смотрите-ка, возможность отвлечься_ , кисло перевёл Стив.  
— _Железный Человек_ поцеловал меня, — слабо возразил он. Аргумент звучал неубедительно даже для него самого. — Я этого не хотел. Он сам.  
— Разумеется, — утешила его Джен. — А ты ответил, потому что он начал. Совершенно против своей воли. С языком?  
— Нет… эй! — Первый узел, наконец, поддался, и Стив смог размять ноющее плечо. Человек-Паук поколебался, словно размышляя, не оставить ли путы на месте, но под взглядом Стива вернулся к работе. — Всё было не так!  
Пол заскрипел, когда Халк упал на него, вытянув перед собой ноги. Он всё ещё жалобно тёр ладонями уши.  
— У Халка болят уши.  
— О, иди сюда. — Джен начала расти — до тех пор, пока не смогла обнять Халка. Её пальцы нежно обернулись вокруг его лица. — Лучше?  
— У большой девочки славные руки, — пробормотал Халк, прикрывая глаза.  
Стив избавился от последних верёвок и потёр шею, массируя затёкшие после долгой неподвижности мышцы, но когда он двинулся, из-под его ноги выпало что-то металлическое. Он поднял кусочек тёмно-красного металла размером с палец и полурасплавленную монтажную плату. Перевернув её, он увидел на обратной стороне выгравированную эмблему: распахнувшиеся над инициалами СЭ крылья.  
 _Должно быть, деталь c брони._  
Стив пожал плечами и сунул плату в карман. Возможно, она пригодится, но скорее всего нет: Железный Человек был профессионалом в деле заметания следов.  
  
Из дыры в потолке хлестнуло ветром, и в комнату спустилась Гроза.  
— Сбежал, — сообщила она. — Мои молнии не причиняют его броне никакого вреда, а пытаться сбить его порывом ветра я не рискнула.  
— Конечно, — вздохнул Стив, опираясь на руку Человека-Паука, чтобы подняться. — Что с учёными?  
— Непохоже, чтобы кто-нибудь из них был серьёзно ранен, — ответил Люк. Они с Тором укладывали бесчувственных заложников в ряд, подкладывая им под головы свёрнутые халаты. — Пара ушибов у неудачно упавших и одна довольно неприятная царапина, но в остальном всё хорошо.  
— Я взяла на себя смелость и вызвала парамедиков, как только убедилась, что Железный Человек сбежал, — добавила Гроза, склонившись, чтобы осмотреть какого-то совсем юного парня. — Приятно, что он избегает потерь. Замечательная перемена со времён Крушителей.  
— Несомненно. — Тор пригладил какой-то пожилой даме волосы и выпрямился. — Он человек чести и достойный противник. Или, возможно… — Он перехватил взгляд Стива и замолк, окончив недосказанную фразу невинным посвистыванием.  
Сквозь дыру в крыше послышались завывания машин парамедиков. Следя за Тором (на случай, если тот решит поделиться с общественностью очередным советом), Стив сказал:  
— Полагаю, здесь нам больше делать нечего. Возвращаемся в Щ.И.Т., подготовим отчёты.  
Человек-Паук и Великанша, уменьшившаяся до своего обычного роста, хором застонали.  
— Ненавижу писать отчёты, — сказала она, морща нос. — Мы ведь даже не агенты Щ.И.Т.а, почему Фьюри заставляет нас заниматься бумажной работой?  
— Вся армия держится на бумажной работе. На бумажной работе и полировке ружей.  
Стив мысленно согласился: он не любил заполнять отчёты на войне, он не любил этого и теперь, полвека спустя. Но как лидер команды он обязан был подавать пример.  
Халк поднялся на ноги.  
— Халк не пишет. Пусть Бэннер пишет за Халка.  
  
Комнату заполонили прибывшие врачи. Городские службы настолько привыкли к работе с Альтимейтс, что совершенно перестали нервничать. Какая-то медсестра даже похлопала Халка по плечу и протянула ему один из розовых пластырей с Барби, которые страшно ему нравились; в ответ ей досталась широкая улыбка, когда Халк наклонился, чтобы сестра приклеила пластырь на его нетронутую щёку.  
Одной из многих вещей, с которыми Щ.И.Т. справлялся лучше всего, были связи с общественностью: Альтимейтс привечали, им были рады везде, даже Халку, которого раньше считали чудовищем. Стиву не всегда нравилось работать с Щ.И.Т.ом, но там платили зарплату и улаживали все деловые стороны вопроса. Работать с такой командой было лучше, чем не иметь никакой команды вообще.  
Даже если Щ.И.Т. требовал от них уйму бумажной работы.  
Альтимейтс оставили парамедиков заниматься своей работой и вышли через главный вход на холодный воздух. Репортёры по обыкновению игнорировали любые погодные условия — в списке нелюбимых вещей Стива эти ребята занимали почётное второе место после отчётов.  
— Капитан Америка! — закричала женщина с надписью Нью-Йорк Таймз на бейдже. — Вы можете подтвердить, что сегодня вас атаковал Железный Человек? Чего он хотел?  
Худощавый темноволосый мужчина с микрофоном СиЭнЭн вырвался вперёд:  
— Кэп, Кэп! Правда, что Железный Человек _снова_ взял тебя в заложники?  
— Гроза! Что вы думаете по поводу сегодняшних событий? — спросила откуда-то из задних рядов стильно одетая женщина, балансирующая на десятисантиметровых каблуках. — Каково вам и Великанше быть единственными женщинами в команде, полностью состоящей из мужчин? Как вы думаете, сравняется ли когда-нибудь количество мужчин и женщин в Альтимейтс?  
Держась друг друга, Альтимейтс проследовали за Халком, который прокладывал для них путь сквозь толпу. Никто не пытался преградить Халку дорогу, и команда знала, что в девяти случаях из десяти никто даже не попытается возмутиться. Проблемы обычно приносил тот самый десятый.  
Огромный чёрный грузовик с орлом Щ.И.Т.а на боку уже ждал их на улице, готовый отвезти их в штаб. Стив пропустил всех вперёд, а потом занял позицию в арьергарде: с Халком, Люком, Тором и ним самим в салоне едва ли хватало места, так что путь им предстоял ухабистый. Роскоши в этом, возможно, и не было, но они работали не ради неё.  
Каждая выбоина и яма на дороге вернее и вернее выталкивала эту мысль из головы.  
  
***  
Тони приземлился в машинном зале Железной Крепости — шлюз в стеклянной крыше захлопнулся за его спиной. Вздохнув, он стащил с головы шлем и окинул взглядом броню, все сколы и вмятины, оставленные на ней Капитаном Америкой. Большинство повреждений носили сугубо косметический характер, но на восстановление всё равно потребуется день. Весело напевая, Тони принялся деталь за деталью снимать с себя доспех.  
Он сделал это. Он _поцеловал_ Капитана Америку. Это определённо добавляло несколько очков в его злодейский счёт. Мандарин, к примеру, никогда не целовал героев (по крайней мере, тех, о которых Тони слышал), и почти наверняка не сделал бы этого и в дальнейшем.  
Более того, Кэп поцеловал Тони _в ответ_.  
Позади возившегося с ботинками Тони зашипела дверь. По металлическому полу застучали дьявольски высокие каблуки.  
— Что ты творишь? — спросила облачённая в стильный деловой костюм Пеппер, сбегая вниз по главному проходу. Тони оглянулся. — Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько рискованным это было?  
— Что «это»? — Край пластины на лодыжке был погнут. Тони нахмурился: разогнуть его можно было только одним способом, но это почти наверняка вывело бы из строя всю шарнирную систему.  
Тони потряс головой и снова ухмыльнулся.  
Он поцеловал Капитана Америку. Боже, эта улыбка никогда не сойдёт с его лица.  
— Капитан Америка! Снова! Во всех новостях! — Пеппер продемонстрировала ему планшет, на котором как раз шла запись СиЭнЭн. — Ведь ты даже не собирался атаковать нью-йоркскую военную базу. О чём ты вообще думал?  
— Я думал о том, что летел мимо и никому не мешал, и тут появился Кэп, весь такой синий и сияющий, — спокойно объяснил Тони, доставая отвёртку, чтобы снять с ноги повреждённую пластину. Он поддел кончиком металл, раскачивая его из стороны в сторону, и подавил желание начать насвистывать. Пеппер убила бы его, и он никогда больше не увидел бы Кэпа. — Неважно, когда именно я атакую базу. План остаётся прежним. Я могу просто бросать монетку — это вообще ничего не изменит. — Броня заскрежетала, когда Тони поддел её отверткой на манер рычага. — А ещё это вполне по-злодейски.  
— По-злодейски… — Пеппер размяла изящные пальчики — верный признак того, что её терпение было на исходе. — Ты выглядишь отвратительно радостным. Что случилось?  
— Ничего не случилось. Успешная миссия.  
— Угу. — Пеппер скрестила руки на груди. — И эта успешная миссия не имеет никакого отношения к крюку в пять тысяч миль, который ты сделал, чтобы увидеть конкретного человека, верно?  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты. — Металл начал медленно поддаваться. Свистеть Тони себе запретил, но от беззвучного напевания отказаться не смог.  
— Я не… — Пеппер фыркнула и яростно перебросила волосы за спину. — Отдавай себе отчёт в своих поступках, Тони. У нас нет времени на такие вещи, у нас гора бумажной работы… и я заметила, между прочим, что ты теперь подписываешь документы как _мистер Тони Старк-Роджерс_.  
— Не переживай, Пеппер, у меня всё схвачено. — Пластина отъехала, и Тони облегчённо вздохнул. Он перевернул её и осмотрел, а потом отшвырнул в мусорную корзину. — На следующей неделе мы пойдём на дело вдвоём: я отвлеку, а Роуди займётся в Мэне действительно важными вещами.  
— Если Роуди согласится с тобой разговаривать после того случая с Эдгарами, — напомнила Пеппер. — Не всем нравится, когда их похищают.  
— Эй, он мой лучший друг. Думаю, он был к этому готов. — Со смешанным чувством сожаления и облегчения Тони отодрал от себя последние детали брони. Он установил доспех на одну из стоек, так, чтобы падавший свет зловеще очерчивал шлем.  
Тони отступил в сторону и критически оглядел свою работу.  
— Как думаешь, мне следует приделать к нему рога? Знаешь, злодейский символизм, все дела.  
— Не смеши меня. Вспомни тот провал с плащом. — Пеппер изогнула идеально подведённую бровь. — Когда люди перепутали тебя с Думом?  
Как бы сильно ему не хотелось этого признавать, но Пеппер была права.  
— Отлично. Хватит с нас кроваво-красного и зловеще-золотого. — Нахмурившись, Тони в последний раз осмотрел броню. С ней определённо нужно было что-нибудь сделать — что-нибудь такое, что сообщало бы: это злодей. На ум ничего толкового не шло: большая часть хороших уловок уже использовались другими.  
Тони повернулся, улыбаясь Пеппер так раздражающе, как только мог.  
— Ты пришла, чтобы поорать на меня?  
Пеппер сурово сжала губы, но промолчала, набрав пару комбинаций на своём планшетнике. Экран заполнили официальные документы с логотипом Щ.И.Т.а сверху.  
— Фьюри подписался на проект с Каймановыми островами. Я перенаправлю наши фонды на швейцарский счёт, пока мы не создадим новую фиктивную компанию, но это небезопасно. Швейцарские банки сообщают обо всём властям Штатов.  
Тони взял планшетник и просмотрел файлы.  
— Рано или поздно он найдёт способ ограничить наш доступ к бюджету компании.  
— И мы не сможем держать Крепость на плаву только за счёт доверительной собственности, — сообщила Пеппер.  
Ситуация грозила стать довольно неприятной. Старк Энтерпрайзис была слишком большой компанией, чтобы ликвидировать её полностью, а в друзьях Тони значилось слишком много парней с Капитолийского Холма, чтобы Фьюри в принципе смог до неё добраться, но на данный момент деньги определённо были самой большой их проблемой.  
— Сколько у нас чистых и доступных фиктивных компаний?  
— Три.  
Тони кивнул и вернул Пеппер планшетник.  
— Создай ещё три и продай им десять процентов акций Старк Энтерпрайзис. Этого нам хватит, если Фьюри решил копнуть поглубже. Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Хэппи вернулся с курьерской поездки, в которую ты его посылал. Говорит, что автопилот чересчур точный. За вчерашнюю ночь нас слегка отнесло на север. Нужно или поправить это, или нанять людей, чтобы они следили.  
— Я посмотрю.  
— Хорошо. Я передам Хэппи. — Пеппер развернулась на каблуках и направилась к выходу.  
Тони некоторое время смотрел ей вслед.  
— Эй, Пеп, а что случилось с формой, которую я тебе дал?  
Она замерла.  
— Ты имеешь в виду чёрный кожаный корсет с серебряными пуговицами и миниюбку?  
— Именно. Я слышал, все злодейские приспешники такое носят.  
— Я отправила её портному. Обхват твоей груди где-то… девяносто шесть, верно? — Она мило улыбнулась. — Что-нибудь ещё?  
Тони закашлялся и отвернулся к броне, пытаясь не покраснеть.  
— Нет, думаю, на этом всё. Спасибо, Пеппер.  
— Пожалуйста, Тони.  
  
***  
Стив вышел из ванной — одно полотенце было обёрнуто вокруг его бёдер, вторым он вытирал волосы. Из дверного проёма вырывался пар, из-за этого спине было тепло, несмотря на прохладный воздух. По крайней мере, в его маленькой комнате в штабе Щ.И.Т.а имелся неограниченный доступ к горячей воде, и Стив пользовался этой возможностью по полной.  
Само по себе помещение очень напоминало казармы: на стенах висели только календарь и щит, а койка была слишком маленькой, из-за этого Стиву приходилось сгибать ноги в коленях — иначе стопы свешивались за край, — но душ искупал все прочие её недостатки.  
  
Он почуял какой-то странный, сладковатый и лёгкий аромат даже раньше, чем увидел его источник. Отдёрнув край полотенца, он оглядел комнату, ожидая увидеть Джен или Грозу. Всё было нормально, пока Стив не оглянулся на маленький столик в углу — на нём, загораживая дисплей компьютера, стояла ваза с красными розами, из бутонов которых выглядывал край бежевой с золотыми краями карточки. Такого же цвета лента оборачивала горлышко вазы.  
  
Стив перебросил полотенце через плечо и взял визитку. Подписи не было, но на обороте кто-то нарисовал схематичное изображение шлема Железного Человека.  
  
Он мгновенно набросил влажное полотенце на букет, полностью скрыв под ним бутоны, аккуратно поднял вазу и медленно попятился в сторону выхода, удерживая свою ношу на вытянутых руках.  
Дверь в комнату он оставил открытой, чтобы проветрить.  
Агенты Щ.И.Т.а провожали недоумевающими взглядами полуголого мужчину, направляющегося в сторону химических лабораторий: пару раз полотенце едва не соскользнуло с бёдер Стива, но он каждый раз умудрялся его подхватить.  
  
Когда Стив вошёл, Стейси, эксперт по химическому оружию, подняла глаза от книги. На её столе лежали недоеденный сэндвич и коробка с салатом — Стейси как раз обедала.  
— Я нашёл это у себя в комнате, — сказал Стив. — Проверь их.  
Она озадаченно моргнула в ответ и медленно приподняла край полотенца, наброшенного на цветы. Через несколько секунд она опустила его на место.  
Казалось, что её кудрявые светлые волосы распушились ещё сильнее.  
— Кэп, это розы.  
Стив стиснул зубы.  
— Кто-то оставил их в моей комнате, пока я мылся.  
— Это я поняла. — Стейси окинула его быстрым взглядом. — Но, серьёзно. Это розы. На что я должна их проверить? На тлю?  
— На всё, что кажется тебе подозрительным. Усыпляющий газ или... или отравленные шипы. Пауки. Как в «Джеймсе Бонде». — Стив посмотрел на неё своим лучшим печальным взглядом из тех, которые Джен называла «щенячьими».  
— … Хорошо, Джеймс Бонд. Оставь их здесь. Я прогоню несколько тестов, и если цветы окажутся чистыми, отошлю их тебе. Порядок? — Стейси похлопала его по руке и сдёрнула с букета одеяло. — Кто их прислал? Они невероятные. Две дюжины на длинных стеблях!  
Стив вспомнил об оставленной на полу карточке и не смог удержать румянец.  
— Хм. Не знаю. Карточки не было, но совершенно точно не злодей.  
Стейси щёлкнула языком — она явно ему не поверила, но была слишком доброй, чтобы давить.  
— Кто бы это ни был, ты ему сильно нравишься. Я проверю цветы на все типично злодейские вещи и отошлю их тебе ещё до обеда. Много времени это не займёт.  
— Спасибо, Стейси, ты чудо. — Он поцеловал её во встрёпанную макушку и вышел, оставив позади Подозрительные Розы и своё предположительно заражённое полотенце.  
Агентов на пути Стива обратно в комнату стало значительно больше, и по большей части это были собравшиеся группами женщины.  
Наверное, они ждали начала тренировки.  
Когда Стив подошёл к двери, она оказалась закрытой — Стив уставился на неё, но ни одна из стоявших поблизости дам не выглядела встревоженной. И если тренированные агенты не выглядели взволнованными, значит, волноваться действительно было не из-за чего.  
Подавив тревогу, Стив переступил порог.  
Ник Фьюри сидел, забросив ноги на край стола, и вертел в руках карточку.  
— Привет, Кэп.  
— Эй! — Стив подпрыгнул, а потом подпрыгнул ещё раз — когда полотенце окончательно слетело с его бёдер. Он вцепился в непослушный кусок ткани и захлопнул дверь за своей спиной. — Полковник Фьюри, что вы здесь делаете?  
— Услышал, что отсюда разворачивается отличный вид на секцию три, решил взглянуть. — Единственный глаз Ника злодейски сверкнул, когда он поднял карточку, зажав её между двумя пальцами. — Что, теперь вы обмениваетесь любовными письмами?  
Румянец, от которого Стив избавился, пока шёл по коридорам, вернулся в полном объёме.  
— Я уже отнёс цветы на проверку, сэр. Они могут быть безвредными.  
— Ничего из того, что делает Железный Человек, не может быть безвредно. — Фьюри поигрывал кусочком картона, и пальцы Стива дёрнулись. Он хотел броситься вперёд и забрать карточку, но субординация вынуждала его стоять смирно. — Птичка донесла мне о том, что случилось сегодня в лаборатории. Думаю, ты не совсем осознаёшь, с чем имеешь дело.  
— С чем имею дело, сэр? — Стив нахмурился. Во время войны такие интонации от вышестоящих становились причиной нарядов вне очереди.  
Фьюри вскинул бровь.  
— Это засекречено. Всё, что тебе нужно знать, Кэп, — это то, что Железный Человек — злодей. Плохой парень. Правонарушитель. — Он подбросил карточку в воздух и поймал её. — Быть может, ты считаешь, что он милый невинный парень, которого не поняли, но нет: он — серьёзная угроза национальной безопасности. Он стоил своей стране миллионов долларов...  
— И ни единой жизни.  
От повисшей тишины даже воздух стал холоднее. Стив и Фьюри обменялись взглядами.  
— Ладно, — медленно кивнул Фьюри. — Возможно. Но это не делает его хорошим человеком. Он опасен, и никто не знает, когда ему придёт в голову начать убивать. Может, ты считаешь его броню милой или что-то в этом роде, но тебе придётся смириться с одной вещью: Железный Человек сулит неприятности.  
— Всё было не так! — запротестовал Стив. — Это он поцеловал меня! Я был связан!  
Ботинки Фьюри впечатались в пол.  
— Он поцеловал тебя?!  
Упс.  
— Вы... вы не знали?  
— Слышал кое-что. Похоже, порядком подправленное. — Карточка упала на пол, когда Фьюри поднялся, скрестив на груди руки. Он был на десяток сантиметров ниже Стива, но это не делало особой разницы: Фьюри излучал власть, из-за которой Стиву инстинктивно хотелось вытянуться в струнку. — И ты поцеловал его в ответ?  
Честность боролась в нём со стыдом и злостью, но Стив всё равно мужественно задрал подбородок.  
— Не думаю, что это ваше дело, сэр.  
— Не думаешь, да?  
— Да, сэр. — Стив глубоко вдохнул и тоже скрестил на груди руки. Он больше не был солдатом, он был гражданским контрактником, и у Фьюри не было никаких прав предъявлять ему требования. — Я могу действовать профессионально вне зависимости от того, что происходит между мной и Железным Человеком. Это всё, что вам нужно знать.  
Похоже, Фьюри не собирался отвечать на это. Он просто посмотрел так, словно его единственный целый глаз превратился в лазер, способный распилить Стива напополам. Затем он сделал шаг, следом — ещё один, и ещё, и каждый из них был медленным и осторожным — до тех пор, пока Фьюри не оказался лицом к лицу со Стивом.  
— Лучше бы это была случайность, Роджерс, — проворчал Фьюри, — или я вышвырну тебя прочь из команды. Найти тебя в глыбе льда было удачей, но я не желаю, чтобы вся эта ерунда срывала мне операции. Железный Человек — это угроза. Или ты признаёшь это, или нет. Понял?  
Стив стиснул зубы.  
— Да, сэр.  
Фьюри простоял так ещё некоторое время, потом отступил назад и открыл дверь. Она захлопнулась за его спиной с лёгким щелчком, который говорил о том, что её с трудом удержали от захлопывания. Стив подождал минуту — на случай, если бы Фьюри взбрело в голову вернуться, — но когда стало понятно, что этого не случится, Стив прошёлся до стола и поднял визитку Железного Человека. Сзади она была перепачкана грязными полосами, но лицевая сторона оставалась чистой.  
Стив смахнул с неё пыль. Позолоченный шлем сверкнул, когда он перевернул карточку в пальцах.  
 _Железный Человек — угроза, а?_  
Он решительно подошёл к висевшей на стене пробковой доске и пришпилил визитку красной кнопкой к её центру. Затем он отправился одеваться: ему нужно было подготовить отчёт и поискать кое-что.  
  
***  
К счастью, отчёт не отнял у него много времени. Железный Человек так часто похищал Стива, что у того уже был готовый шаблон для таких случаев: способ захвата, плюс способ связывания, плюс то, что Железный Человек делал, пока Стив был обездвижен, плюс длительность удерживания, плюс способ освобождения — и вуаля, отчёт готов. Фьюри взбесится на него за отсутствие деталей, но это не имело значения. Стив был в армии достаточно долго, чтобы научиться лить воду.  
После того, как Стив разобрался с отчётом, он открыл поиск в базе данных Щ.И.Т.а и набрал: Железный Человек.  
Засекреченная или нет, в интернете было достаточно доступной любому информации о нём и о любой его жертве. Стив увидел то, что и так знал до этого: Железный Человек по большей части интересовался техническими установками и правительственными лабораториями. Он ни разу не причинил вреда гражданскому и старался обойтись малой кровью даже с агентами Щ.И.Т.а — да и то только в случае, если они атаковали его первыми.  
Стив прокрутил страницу вниз, разглядывая незаблокированные данные. Впервые Железный Человек появился за год до того, как Стива достали изо льда. Поначалу он казался героем: его целью были террористы, злодеи и — однажды — ещё один человек в высокотехнологичной броне. Газетчики были в восторге от него. Стив наткнулся на дюжину статей, в заголовке которых стояли разнообразные вариации фразы: «Железный Человек Спасает Положение». Затем следовала тишина — в это время Железный Человек не показывался.  
Спустя месяц молчания он впервые атаковал Щ.И.Т., и с этого момента на файлах начала появляться надпись «засекречено». Некоторые журналисты предполагали, что кто-то украл броню, остальные заявляли, что Железный Человек был плохим с самого начала. Кое-кто даже начал звать его Железным Мстителем, но старое прозвище прикипело к нему сильнее. Пару раз Фьюри выступал с заявлениями о том, как Щ.И.Т. «борется с проблемой», но ни одна из атак Железного Человека не была отражена. Его цели казались случайными, и он всегда уничтожал намеченное, но никогда не крал и не брал людей в заложники.  
  
Через шесть месяцев изо льда извлекли Стива, и была сформирована команда Альтимейтс.  
Здесь Стив и остановился: он прекрасно знал, что случилось после этого. Успешность атак Железного Человека снизилась на пятьдесят процентов — Альтимейтс останавливали его столько раз, чтобы окупить своё существование, и это была она — патовая ситуация. Тупик.  
Стив задумчиво вернулся к заблокированными файлам, кликнул на первый попавшийся и уставился на окошко введения пароля. Система была простенькой, скорее всего, её создал кто-то штатный. Курсор выжидательно мигнул, Стив поколебался, а затем решительно начал печатать.  
Десятью минутами спустя он уже был в системе.  
Засекреченные файлы открывались перед ним, разворачивались целыми ветками. Стив терпеливо просматривал их — большая часть являлась догадками или перекрёстными ссылками на возможную связь с Железным Человеком. Стив пропускал их: наверное, это тоже было чьей-то имитацией бурной деятельности. Но некоторые вещи были отчётами о нанесённых Железным Человеком разрушениях, написанными людьми со звёздами на погонах.  
Раз за разом повторялась одно и то же словосочетание: Старк Энтерпрайзис. Кем бы ни был Железный Человек, на кого бы он ни работал, но у него были серьёзные счёты с этой компанией. Каждая атака в первые шесть месяцев была нанесена по лабораториям, в которых работали с патентами Старк Энтерпрайзис, отчёт за отчётом, вплоть до самого первого удара, произведённого на людей, которые занимались перестройкой старых мин под современное пользование. Даже после того, как он перешёл от прицельных атак к более случайным, Старк Энтерпрайзис всё равно оставалась его целью в семидесяти пяти процентах случаев.  
Глядя на экран, Стив задумался об электронике, с которой возились в лаборатории, на которую напал Железный Человек днём ранее. Он задумчиво открыл новый поиск.  
Час спустя кто-то постучал в его дверь, и Стив оторвался от чтения ровно настолько, чтобы пригласить гостя войти. У него были открыты дюжина вкладок с новостными статьями и рапортами Щ.И.Т.а и текстовый документ, в который Стив заносил собственные пометки. Он как раз печатал новую, когда за его спиной появилась Джен.  
— Что ты читаешь? Новости? — весело поинтересовалась она. — Или что-нибудь о своём новом парне?  
— Это не новости, и Железный Человек мне не парень, — отрешённо отозвался Стив, добавляя статью в закладки. Джен отступила, когда он провернулся на кресле, чтобы быть к ней лицом. — Ты можешь мне помочь. Что ты знаешь об Энтони Старке и Старк Энтерпрайзис?  
Джен прислонилась к стене. Она сменила костюм на блестящее, яркое жёлто-чёрное платье, которое слишком сильно — на вкус Стива — обнажало её ноги, и облегало её достаточно сильно, чтобы ему не хотелось об этом думать.  
— Ну. Они сделали мой мобильник.  
— Твой мобильник?  
— Да, конечно. Вот. — Изогнувшись, Джен потянулась к своему карману и достала из него тонкий маленький прибор размером с колоду карт. Она развернула его так, что он стал напоминать книгу в мягком переплёте, и сверкнула дисплеем. — Большой экран, клавиатура, а ещё можно качать музыку со спутников. Он крут.  
Стив взглянул на свои пометки, затем — на телефон Джен. Нельзя было не признать, что он действительно выглядел футуристично, непохоже ни на что другое. Когда Стив впервые появился на улицах после разморозки, он, по правде сказать, ожидал увидеть летающие машины, но вместо них заполучил ТиВо. Он до сих пор так и не оправился от разочарования.  
— Я думал, они делают оружие.  
— О, они делали. — Джен умело сложила телефон и сунула его обратно в карман. — Они начали работать с электроникой около двух лет назад. Шума это наделало безумно много. Все были уверены, что их акции упадут, и компания никогда не сможет восстановиться, но они доказали обратное. СтаркТек теперь на пике популярности.  
Но почему успешная оружейная компания переключилась на мобильные телефоны? Впрочем, пока это только подтверждало то, что говорилось в интернете.  
— Как думаешь, почему?  
Пожав плечами, Джен откинулась на кровать.  
— Глава компании был замешан в какой-то заварушке с террористами. Всё это было жутко секретно, но, кажется, его держали в заложниках. После его возвращения производство оружия прикрыли и запустили выпуск электроники.  
— Энтони Старк, верно?  
— Верно. — Джен сощурилась и взглянула на Стива. — Ты задаёшь подозрительно много вопросов. Что-то стряслось? Что-то, связанное с Альтимейтс? — По её губам скользнула улыбка. — Или с _Железным Человеком_?  
Экран компьютера вдруг показался Стиву самой интересной вещью на свете.  
— Не думаю. Я... просто кое-что расследую. — Стив пощёлкал по вкладкам, пытаясь отвоевать немного времени на то, чтобы румянец сошёл с щёк, и снова повернулся к Джен. — Итак. Старк?  
Джен вытянула ноги, оттопырив бедро, и с любопытством уставилась на свои ногти.  
— О нём довольно давно ничего не слышно. Раньше он постоянно мелькал в таблоидах — встречался с супермоделями и всё такое. После того, как он вернулся — откуда бы он там ни вернулся, — он просто исчез с лица Земли. На самом деле, я даже не удивлена.  
— Правда?  
В ответ на удивлённый тон Стива Джен вскинула голову.  
— А что? — спросила она. — Что ты нашёл?  
Стив открыл один из обнаруженных засекреченных файлов и развернул дисплей в сторону Джен. Заголовок был простым и ясным: «Исчезновение Энтони Старка».  
— Ты хочешь сказать, никто не заявил о пропаже человека?  
Джен склонилась чуть ниже, коснувшись щекой уха Стива, и прочитала вслух:  
— Пропал с... нет следов борьбы... Нет, я ничего об этом не слышала. В газетах сообщалось, что он просто находится на восстановлении!  
Джен впилась ногтями в плечи Стива и оттолкнула его кресло в сторону, чтобы подобраться ближе к компьютеру.  
— Почему в газетах об этом не сообщалось? Это же сенсация!  
— Думаю, это как-то связано с Железным Человеком, — сказал Стив, и глаза Джен загорелись. — Он исчез примерно в то же время, когда Железный Человек начал атаковать Щ.И.Т. Это не может быть совпадением.  
Ажиотаж, блеснувший в её глазах при упоминании Железного Человека, поугас. Она прикусила губу — розовая помада размазалась по зубам.  
— Думаешь, он сделал что-то со Старком?  
Стив посмотрел на дисплей и покачал головой. Он не хотел так думать, но, в конце концов, Железный Человек был злодеем. Возможно, Фьюри прав.  
— Я не знаю.

  
***  
Стейси вернула ему розы с полным отчётом, включавшим в себя заверения в их безопасности и информацию о том, где они были выращены. Испытав лёгкую гордость, Стив оставил цветы на столе и прикрепил листок с отчётом рядом с визиткой Железного Человека.  
Нетоскичные розы. Они явно что-то значили. Возможно, это был такой намёк на нехватку дружелюбия во взаимоотношениях героев и злодеев.  
  
Остаток недели прошёл спокойно. Альтимейтс и Фантастическая Четвёрка ввязались в небольшую стычку с М.О.Д.О.К.ом, провозгласившим сеть кофеен врагами научного прогресса, и перекинулись несколькими словами, пока головорезов Ц.И.И. запихивали в полицейские фургоны. Стив пытался выглядеть занятым — он помогал полиции и тренировался с агентами Щ.И.Т.а, — но с началом зимы количество преступлений стремительно сократилось. Во время заморозок самые известные суперзлодеи сбежали на юг, где могли строить козни, не дожидаясь расчистки снежных завалов, оставшиеся же не причиняли особенных неудобств — им мешали бураны. В конечном счёте, бo´льшая часть злодейских умов Нью-Йорка сидела по домам.  
  
Когда произошла следующая атака, Стив находился в столовой Щ.И.Т.а. Взрывы, похожие на артиллерийские залпы, раздались высоко над головой; все присутствующие тотчас же бросились на пол. Стив крадучись добрался до входной двери и выглянул наружу: звука рушившихся зданий он не слышал — а он точно узнал бы его, — но, в конце концов, ему платили за то, чтобы он не допускал оплошностей.  
Причина суеты стала ясна ему сразу же, как только он оказался на улице, под медленно падавшим снегом. Небо Нью-Йорка озаряли красно-сине-белые вспышки фейерверков, подсвечивавшие облака снизу. Присмотревшись, можно было даже различить там сердечки, но облачность делала их очертания смазанными и расплывчатыми. Салют замыкался вокруг Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, сияющего золотом в центре города.  
Агенты Щ.И.Т.а сгрудились вокруг Стива, болтая и указывая в сторону фейерверков. По всей видимости, факт нападения на национальный символ не слишком их беспокоил.  
— Боже, это очаровательно! — Джен вцепилась в плечи Стива и подросла, чтобы лучше видеть. — Кэп, ты просто обязан с ним поговорить!  
Небо озарила очередная синяя вспышка, достаточно низко, чтобы в её форме можно было распознать чёткое очертание сердца.  
— Что значит — поговорить с ним? Он наверняка пытается взорвать здание или сделать что-то подобное.  
— Не смеши, очевидно же, что это романтический жест. — Джен вернулась в свой обычный размер и полезла в карман за телефоном. Он пискнул, когда она развернула клавиатуру и напечатала что-то. — Я сообщу команде, чтобы они не трогали тебя какое-то время. Человек-Паук наверняка уже сам обо всём догадался, но Люк и Гроза... ты же их знаешь.  
— Я... ты... — выпалил Стив, отчаянно краснея. — А что если это не Железный Человек?  
Джен молча ткнула пальцем в Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Теперь залпы были красно-золотистыми.  
— Тогда это какой-то другой помешанный на цветах злодей, втюренный в тебя по уши. — Она взяла Стива под руку и принялась протискиваться сквозь толпу агентов. — Давай уже, иди. Я тебя прикрою.  
Стив, вытолкнутый из толпы, оступился. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джен: та скрестила на груди руки и окинула его решительным взглядом.  
— Ну?  
Вряд ли Железный Человек действительно собирался причинить зданию вред. Он никогда не выказывал особенного интереса в постройках, не принадлежавших Щ.И.Т.у, а для захвата заложников было слишком поздно. Да и политика явно была не его сферой.  
Стив улыбнулся. Небо полыхнуло новыми цветными огнями.  
— Спасибо, Джен.  
Она задрала вверх большие пальцы.  
— Давай, вперёд.  
  
Стиву не нужно было переодеваться, так что он торопливо сбегал в комнату, чтобы захватить щит, и отправился на поиски транспорта. Джен, должно быть, уже позаботилась об этом, потому что в ангаре Стива ждал мотоцикл. Ездить по снегу было довольно рискованно, зато можно было не опасаться пробок, а прикреплённого к боку мотоцикла щита было достаточно, чтобы полиция не обращала на Стива внимания. Обычно он старался не пользоваться своими привилегиями, но в этот раз он гнал, сворачивая на пустынные тротуары и игнорируя все ограничения скорости.  
Эмпайрт Стейт Билдинг сияло, охваченное золотистым металлическим блеском. Стив коснулся света затянутой в перчатку ладонью и почувствовал, даже сквозь плотную кожу, лёгкий укол тока.  
Он взглянул вверх: свечение добралось до середины постройки, всё здание, включая окна, лампы и скульптуры, словно окружил цельный кокон.  
Всё, кроме входной двери. К ней было прикреплено рукописное послание: «Я наверху. Воспользуйся лифтом, пожалуйста. Он не заминирован, честное злодейское».  
Под запиской был нарисован маленький смайл.  
Всё это выглядело довольно честно. Стив припарковал мотоцикл в вестибюле, чтобы его не угнали, взвалил на плечи щит, шагнул в лифт и нажал на кнопку. В конце концов, если нельзя верить честному злодейскому слову, чьему слову тогда вообще можно верить?  
Как и было обещано, лифт поднял Стива на сто второй этаж без всяких инцидентов. Двери тихо открылись и бесшумно сошлись, когда Стив вышел в коридор, перекинув щит в руки. В наблюдательной комнате было темно — за исключением редких ярких вспышек, проникавших сквозь окна.  
— Привет, капитан, — низким голосом сказал Железный Человек. Он стоял в дальнем углу комнаты, скрытый тенью, и глаза его сияли холодным синим цветом. — Так и знал, что ты придёшь. Тебе понравился мой сюрприз?  
Стив внимательно следил за ним, держа щит наизготове. Здесь вроде бы не было никаких роботов или ловушек, но Железный Человек уже не раз умудрялся его перехитрить.  
— Что ты запланировал? Какую игру ты ведёшь?  
— Кражу. Я понял, что никогда не пытался украсть национальный монумент, а это звучит довольно забавно. — Железный Человек пожал плечами и выступил из темноты. Его броня ярко переливалась в свете фейерверков. Кроме того, по причинам, Стиву неизвестным, он зачем-то нацепил на плечи красный плащ. — И, возможно, немного дружеского пленения, если ты не против.  
Позади Стива раздался звук открывающейся лифтовой двери. Крохотные механические паучки хлынули из прохода, сверкая в темноте красными глазами. Они сбивались в отряды, размерами от монетки до средней собаки. Стив резко развернулся и попятился к стене, когда роботы окружили его. Их крохотные жвала смыкались и размыкались, но они не пытались напасть.  
Должно быть, они ждали на нижнем этаже, понял Стив.  
— Нравятся? — спросил Железный Человек со странной, напряжённой ноткой в механическом голосе. — Идея пришла мне в голову, когда я увидел Человека-Паука. Пауки — такие разносторонние крошки. Я постарался воссоздать роботизированную версию так близко к оригиналу, как только сумел.  
— Ты полагаешь, что меня может остановить горстка крошечных роботов? — Глаза Стива наконец привыкли к темноте. Он бросил долгий, внимательный взгляд на пауков, а затем топнул ногой — роботы брызнули в разные стороны. — Они ведь даже не вооружены!  
Разве что на кончиках этих маленьких жвалов был яд, но Стив не думал, что его там особенно много. В крайнем случае, он надеялся на это. _Злодей, Роджерс. Плохой парень._  
Почему это так сложно было запомнить?  
— О, ну, видишь ли, я не хочу тебе вредить, — мурлыкнул Железный Человек. В его руке сверкнул свет, и передний фланг пауков нацелил на Стива хвосты. С этого угла их прядильные органы были очень хорошо видны. — Ты знаешь, что паутина эластичнее и крепче стали?  
На самом деле, Стив знал. Человек-Паук обожал этим хвастаться.  
— Ты собираешься украсть целое здание? Как?  
— Золотая оболочка, которую ты видел, — это нанороботы, — весело ответил Железный Человек. — Прямо сейчас они отделяют здание от основания. Когда они закончат... ну, моя Железная Крепость достаточно мощная, чтобы удержать его.  
Стиву очень, очень хотелось увидеть лицо Железного Человека. Так было бы куда проще понять, являлись ли его слова Злодейским Монологом™ или обыкновенным ответом.  
— Вместе с нами?  
— Если мне повезёт. — А вот теперь совершенно не имело значения, каким было выражение лица Железного Человека, потому что Стив очень хорошо знал эту интонацию. — Мне повезёт, Кэп?

Стальные жвала защёлкали яростнее, когда Стив оглядел сначала пауков, потом — их железного владельца. _Меня в любом случае схватят_ , подумал он. Отчего-то так процесс принятия решения дался ему куда легче.  
 _Гргргргргргр_. Пауки отпрыгнули прочь от упавшего на пол щита. Стив смущённо улыбнулся и протянул руки.  
— Я подумаю над этим.  
Паукам потребовались считанные секунды, чтобы запеленать его в шёлк, словно пойманную муху. Покрыв паутиной его плечи и щиколотки, они прикрепили Стива к стене. Следивший за своими роботами Железный Человек одобрительно кивнул, когда они закончили.  
— Превосходно, — сказал он им, опускаясь на колени, чтобы погладить одного из них по голове. — Теперь идите, задержите Альтимейтс.  
Золотой кокон как раз подобрался к окнам, когда пауки, жужжа и попискивая, хлынули обратно в лифт. Стив всё ещё слышал хлопки фейерверков, но уже не мог разглядеть их сквозь сияющую оболочку. К тому времени, как лифт тронулся, наблюдательная комната погрузилась в практически полную темноту.  
До Стива донеслась поступь металлических ботинок — медленные, тяжёлые шаги. Он прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в звук, но из-за эхо становилось сложно определить местоположение Железного Человека. Поэтому когда тёплая, человеческая рука тронула его щёку, он вздрогнул всем телом.  
— Это всего лишь я, — пробормотал Железный Человек, и голос его не был искажён знакомыми механическими модуляциями. Он звучал гладко, с едва слышимыми переливами, типичными для политиков.  
Щёлкнул металл. Стив почувствовал, как на его колени опустился Железный Человек, ощутил прикосновение бородки к своему лицу — теперь стало ясно, что это была не простая трёхдневная щетина.  
— Как героические будни? До этого момента, я имею в виду.  
— Когда как. На прошлой неделе кто-то прислал мне цветы. — Стив изогнул шею, умудрившись поцеловать Железного Человека в кончик носа. Сквозь окна проникало мало света, его хватало только на то, чтобы рассмотреть профиль и тёмные волосы. — Как злодеяния?  
— Совсем неплохо. Вчера я пнул котёнка.  
— Правда?  
— Нет. — Прохладный воздух коснулся лба Стива, когда с него стянули маску. Тёплые пальцы прошлись по волосам, взлохматив их. — Все мои приспешники ушли бы, и кто бы тогда помнил номер моей социальной страховки?  
По какой-то причине эта информация озадачила Стива.  
— У тебя есть номер социальной страховки?  
— Конечно. Я злодей, но это не значит, что я не являюсь гражданином Америки. Налоги я тоже плачу. — Очевидно, со стороны Железного Человека на Стива падало больше света, поскольку при попытке поцелуя он промахнулся на какой-то сантиметр. Зато следующий попал точно в цель — Стив застонал, подался вперёд, и язык Железного Человека скользнул между его губ.  
 _Шестое... седьмое? похищение_ , рассудил Стив. _Уже можно_.  
Он стиснул кулаки. Железный Человек обнял его за плечи, поудобнее устраиваясь на коленях. Металлические шарниры с силой впились к бёдра Стива, но это не имело никакого значения.  
Поцелуи Железного Человека были изматывающе медленными и — к разочарованию Стива — абсолютно не носили насильственного характера. Когда Стив попытался перехватить инициативу, Железный Человек отстранился и начал действовать ещё медленнее.  
— Не так быстро, солдат, — прошептал он, касаясь губами линии челюсти Стива. Он вытащил из-за его пояса кольчужную рубашку, и по коже Стива побежали мурашки. — Мои роботы должны сдерживать Альтимейтс как минимум несколько часов. Никакой спешки.  
— Я же сказал — может быть. — Возражение потерпело неудачу, как и прошлый аргумент Стива о том, что их первый поцелуй был односторонним. Он судорожно вдохнул, когда зубы Железного Человека скользнули по коже его горла. — И что если они попадут сюда раньше?  
— Тогда нас всех настигнет спермотокзикоз, — пробормотал в ответ Железный Человек ему в шею. Умелые пальцы дёрнули Стива за ремень брюк. — Ты слишком много говоришь.  
— Один... ещё один вопрос, — сказал Стив, изогнувшись, чтобы Железному Человеку было проще дотянуться до его ремня. — Что ты сделал с Энтони Старком?  
Руки Железного Человека замерли.  
— Что ты сказал?  
Озадаченный, Стив выпрямился, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо, но из-за нанороботов, полностью скрывших собой окна, вокруг царила полная темнота.  
— Энтони Старк, — повторил он запыхавшимся голосом. — Я знаю, что ты нападал на лаборатории Щ.И.Т.а, где разрабатывали выкупленные у Старка проекты, и знаю, что его считают пропавшим без вести. Что с ним произошло?  
— Выкупленные? Пропавшим без вести? — Впервые за всё время, что Стив мешал его дьявольским козням, Железный Человек заговорил со злостью. — Это то, что сказал тебе Фьюри? Это он заставил тебя прийти сюда? Он, верно?  
— Что?.. Нет!  
Но протесты Стива были то ли недостаточно настойчивыми, то ли запоздавшими — Железный Человек отпустил его и отошёл в сторону. Лязгнул металл, и когда Железный Человек заговорил снова, его голос был подёрнут механическими модуляциями брони:  
— Нас прослушивают, так? Мне следовало быть осмотрительнее и не доверять одному из наёмников Фьюри.  
Золотое покрытие стремительно схлынуло со стёкол. Комната наполнилась светом от вертолётов, обрисовывавшим очертания брони.  
— Стой! — закричал Стив, но Железный Человек не стал его слушать. Он выстрелил из репульсора в окно, раздробив стёкла; в комнату тотчас же ворвался холодный зимний воздух.  
— Увидимся, Роджерс. Может быть.  
После этих слов он подпрыгнул, завис за мгновение, а затем синий огонь от его ботинок исчез где-то вдалеке.  
Взвыл ветер, и над разбитым окном показался силуэт Грозы, вокруг которого кружились снежинки. Она бесшумно проскользнула в комнату.  
— Полагаю, всё прошло не так гладко, как планировалось.  
— Нет. — Стив откинулся на стену, глядя, как синее сияние репульсоров растворяется в облаках. — Не так гладко.

  
***  
Тони опустился на пол крепости и под звук закрывающегося потолочного шлюза отшвырнул прочь свой шлем — он ударился о броню Военной Машины и с грохотом откатился в сторону.  
— Так что, никакого Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, а? — спросил откуда-то из-за его спины Роуди.  
Тони обернулся и увидел в одном из командных кресел своего лучшего друга. На столе перед Роуди стояли две чашки с горячим, исходящим паром какао. Рядом лежала пачка маршмэллоу.  
На Роуди всё ещё был чёрный облегающий костюм из спандекса, который он носил под бронёй, но настроение Тони было таким кислым, что он даже не оценил, как туго ткань обтягивала мышцы.  
— Я знал, что это была плохая идея, — продолжил Роуди, бросив в какао горсть маршмэллоу и встряхнув чашки, чтобы притопить маленькие мягкие шарики в шоколаде. — Ну, что случилось? Он тебя отшил? Не все хотят быть злодеями, чтоб ты знал.  
Стащив с себя перчатки, Тони сел во второе кресло и потянулся за какао. Оно было настоящим, шоколадным и горячим, — такое делал Джарвис ещё в те далёкие времена, когда Тони был ребёнком.  
— Если бы. Так было бы даже проще.  
— Что именно?  
Упаднические настроения побудили Тони сгрести ещё немного маршмэллоу и опустить их в чашку. Он подождал, пока зефир растает, покрыв белым слоем какао, и сделал первый глоток. — Он спросил у меня об Энтони Старке. Что я с ним сделал.  
Роуди поморщился.  
— Ауч, как неприятно. И что ты сказал?  
Прежде чем ответить, Тони сделал ещё один глоток, чувствуя, как густой шоколад стекает по горлу. Если и были в этом мире вещи, неспособные предать Тони, то какао Джарвиса претендовало на первое место в списке.  
— А что я должен был ему ответить? «Тони Старк — это я, а вот здесь — всё, что может понадобиться твоему боссу для подписания ордера на мой арест»? Нет, спасибо. Фьюри уже два года пытается вычислить мою личность, и я не собираюсь подносить ему ответ на блюдечке с красно-сине-белой каёмочкой. И неважно, насколько круто задница этого блюдечка смотрится в кожаных штанах.  
Роуди закашлялся, торопливо убрав чашку, чтобы прикрыть ладонью рот.  
— Слишком много информации, — сообщил он. — Чувак, я не хотел этого знать.  
— Словно ты сам этого не видел. — Тони воодушевлённо похлопал Роуди по спине, чтобы тот прокашлялся. — Это невозможно не заметить.  
— Если знать, куда смотреть. — Роуди откинулся на спинку, прочистив горло в последний раз. Тони протянул ему чашку, и он благодарно её принял. — И что ты планируешь теперь? Собираешься его разубедить?  
Тони удобнее устроился в кресле. Он обнял пальцами свою чашку — горячая керамика приятно грела ладони.  
— План тот же. Мы выполняем свою работу, но больше никаких игр.  
— Так будет лучше. Ничто не отвлекает внимание.  
Растаявшие маршмэллоу утонули в какао, оставив после себя белое кольцо у стенок. Тони смотрел на него, почему-то желая, чтобы мягкие подушечки вернулись обратно на поверхность.  
— Да.  
  
***  
Когда Стив вернулся в штаб Щ.И.Т.а, Фьюри в полном форменном облачении уже дожидался его у входа. Он подошёл и похлопал Стива по плечу.  
— Отличная работа, солдат. Я знаю, что это было трудно, но ты сделал верную вещь.  
И отправился дальше.  
Альтимейтс, сгрудившись вокруг, следовали за Стивом по пятам вдоль коридора в холл. Обычной суеты не было: агенты, наталкиваясь на взгляд Стива, старались поскорее скрыться. Когда Стив попытался свернуть в сторону своей комнаты, Люк и Тор перегородили ему дорогу, но это было излишне, пока Человек-Паук и Гроза возглавляли процессию, а Халк и Джен её замыкали.  
К тому времени, когда они достигли холла, он уже пустовал: кто-то даже оставил на краю стола чашку недопитого, ещё горячего кофе. Тор толкнул Стива в одно из кресел, все остальные в это время принялись старательно исследовать комнату — в Щ.И.Т.е, возглавляемом Фьюри, за тобой могли наблюдать из любой точки. Человек-Паук обнаружил в шкафчике скрытую камеру и залепил её паутиной, но на этом, вроде бы, с прослушкой было покончено.  
После проверки Альтимейтс окружили Стива, молчаливые и мрачные, как похоронная процессия.  
— Расскажи нам, что произошло, — мягко попросила Джен.  
Люк налил чашку свежего кофе и протянул её Стиву. Тот принял её, но не стал пить — ему просто хотелось занять чем-нибудь руки.  
— Я не знаю, что произошло, — признался он. — Железный Человек собирался похитить Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, я сказал, что не позволю ему сделать это. Мы поговорили, он захватил меня в плен и...  
Стив покраснел и уставился в свой кофе.  
— И вы “поговорили” ещё немного, — закончила за него Гроза, изобразив пальцами кавычки.  
Стив кивнул, радуясь, что ему не нужно было произносить фразу «он попытался сунуть руки мне под рубашку» и, тем более, фразу «и ему это удалось». Альтимейтс догадались и без него.  
— Да. Поговорили.  
— И что ты сказал? — поинтересовался Человек-Паук. Он сидел на спинке стула, используя очередное из своих паучьих умений, чтобы балансировать на двух ножках. Когда окружающие посмотрели на него, он пожал плечами. — Что? Ясно же, что что-то разозлило Железного Человека, а единственным его собеседником был Кэп. Вот и ключ к разгадке.  
И Стив ответил, предупредив зарождавшийся спор:  
— Я спросил у него, что он сделал с Энтони Старком.  
Джен и Тор нахмурились.  
— О, Стив, — театрально застонала Джен, складывая на столешнице руки, чтобы уткнуться в них лбом. — Как ты мог.  
— Воистину, это самый неподобающий вопрос, который только можно задать в середине “разговора”, — рассудительно заметил Тор. — Теперь я всецело понимаю праведный гнев Железного Человека.  
Остальные выглядели озадаченными.  
— Может, поделитесь с классом? — спросил Люк.  
— Халк не понимать!  
— Всё просто. — Джен отняла лицо от рук. — Стив спросил, похищал ли Железный Человек другого парня. Это как спросить об измене! И ты задал этот вопрос, пока вы “говорили”? — Она покачала головой и цокнула языком. — Ты вообще ничего не понимаешь?  
Эти невидимые кавычки уже начинали действовать Стиву на нервы.  
— Но мне нужно было знать! — выпалил он. — Что, если он убил его или что-нибудь в этом духе?  
А ещё он обвинял в чём-то Фьюри, вспомнил Стив. Он проиграл в мыслях разговор. Реакция Железного Человека была не такой, как если бы Стив обвинил его в измене. Зачем он спрашивал о Фьюри, если всё было так просто?  
Но Джен и Тор обычно не ошибались, когда дело касалось Железного Человека. Именно они первыми поняли, что его намёки и флирт были чем-то искренним, а не простым выпендриванием. Может быть, они окажутся правы и на этот раз.  
— Жестянка не убивать, — решительно сказал Халк. Он тяжело сел, и по кофе Стива пробежалась рябь. — Жестянка добр к Халку. Дал Халку конфету.  
— Он злодей, — добавила Гроза с ноткой сомнения в голосе. Они уже знали о Железном Человеке достаточно, чтобы понять, к какой разновидности плохих парней он принадлежал. Выдающийся криминальный ум? Да. Гений злодейства? Нет.  
— Извинение может свести на нет эту бесчестную клевету. — Могучий кулак Тора врезался в стол, и воздух в комнате прорезал звук, похожий на раскат грома. Волосы всех присутствующих затрещали от статического электричества. — Ты должен найти его.  
Стив провёл пятернёй по своим светлым прядям.  
— Где? Щ.И.Т. ищет его уже несколько лет. Ты думаешь, у меня больше шансов?  
Человек-Паук переступил с ноги на ногу, очевидно, о чём-то размышляя.  
— Он злодей, — сказал он. — Рано или поздно он вернётся к своим злодеяниям. Тогда ты сможешь поймать его и извиниться.  
Альтимейтс неуверенно переглянулись. Этот план звучал неплохо, но чего-то в нём явно не хватало.  
— А что, если Железный Человек слишком зол, чтобы нападать? — спросил Стив. — Он даже не закончил с кражей Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.  
— Он не может прятаться вечно, — откликнулась Джен. Она попыталась придать своему голосу успокаивающие нотки, но у неё ничего не вышло. — Рано или поздно он нападёт, и тогда мы найдём его. Разве это должно быть сложно?  
***  
Железный Человек объявился трижды за следующий месяц, но каждый раз он просто атаковал и сбегал — Альтимейтс ни разу не удалось с ним пересечься. К тому времени, когда они прибывали на место преступления, он уже скрывался — и неизменно вместе с той вещью, за которой приходил. Он снова переключился на Щ.И.Т., что сделало его отчасти предсказуемым, но этой предсказуемости всё равно не хватало для его поимки. Злодейские нападения окончательно перешли на зимний режим, поэтому Железный Человек вносил какое-никакое разнообразие в чистую скуку, которой стала жизнь Альтимейтс.  
Поэтому когда военная база в Вайоминге пробила сигнал тревоги, вся команда с воодушевлением рванулась туда, надеясь хоть на какое-нибудь действие.  
  
Правда, они не ожидали увидеть зомби. Особенно зомби, у которых не хватило здравого смысла умереть, прежде чем превратиться в ходячих трупов.  
— И я ещё думала, что моё прошлое свидание было ужасным! — заорала Джен, уменьшаясь до размеров осы, чтобы помешать зомби её укусить. — Руки прочь, красавчик! Сперва ты должен угостить меня ужином!  
То, что раньше было агентом Щ.И.Т.а, неуклюже повернулось, пытаясь поймать Джен. Он двигался слишком медленно для того, чтобы преуспеть в этом, но упорству его можно было только позавидовать.  
По его полностью чёрным зрачкам время от времени пробегали линии компьютерного кода.  
Зомби кишела вся военная база.  
— Только не рань их! — приказал Стив, щитом пытаясь отпихнуть напавшую на него женщину.  
— Само собой, если они пообещают не ранить меня, — отозвался Люк и швырнул мужчину в лабораторном халате в стену.  
— Они не виноваты... — Стив уклонился от атаковавшей женщины и махнул ногой, сшибая её на пол. Она попыталась подняться снова, получила ком паутины прямо в глаза и свалилась, слепо шаря вокруг себя руками.  
У Стива не было времени поблагодарить Человека-Паука за спасение: его окружила троица новых зомби. Оставшиеся члены команды были в похожих позициях, захваченные врасплох большим количеством врагов и попытками не причинить ни одному из них критического урона. Зомби повалили даже Халка. Стив старался изо всех сил, но атакующих было слишком много.  
Со стороны главного входа раздался металлический скрежет.  
— Альтимейтс! Прикройте уши!  
В проёме, прямо на сломанной двери, стоял Железный Человек, сжимая в руках пару громкоговорителей. Осознав, к чему это всё вело, Стив быстро прикрыл уши ладонями, и практически сразу комнату наполнил высокочастотный звон. Зомби замерли на месте, судорожно дёргаясь, будто пытаясь скрыться от мерзкого звука, и только через несколько секунд начали падать. Спустя полминуты все зомби лежали на полу.  
Звук оборвался.  
— Громкие звуки делают ушам Халка больно, — пожаловался в наступившей тишине Халк.  
— Это остановит их на пару минут, — объяснил Железный Человек, перешагивая через агентов. — Давайте, нам надо успеть перепрограммировать их всех.  
— Железный Человек, — сказал Тор, выбираясь из-под упавшего на него старика, — это твоих рук дело?  
— Не совсем. Я не собирался этого делать, но некоторым идиотам не хватает ума для того, чтобы прочитать инструкцию. — Он бросил громкоговорители в центре комнаты. — Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь прикрыл мне тыл. Если я доберусь до главного компьютера, я смогу использовать сигнал, которая управляет ими, чтобы уничтожить вирус.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — предложил Стив.  
Зомби вокруг них начали шевелиться.  
— Кто-нибудь ещё? — спросил Железный Человек, даже не взглянув на Стива.  
— Нет, — отозвалась Гроза. — Капитан Америка справится сам, а мы пока будем сдерживать инфицированных.  
Железный Человек медленно повернул голову. Несмотря на время и расстояние, Стив по-прежнему мог читать язык его тела — и, судя по нему, Железный Человек всё ещё был зол.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Железный Человек отрывисто кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Надеюсь, у вас получится сдержать их. Сигнал идёт сверху.  
Репульсоры на ботинках вспыхнули — Железный Человек поднялся в воздух.  
Стив закричал и бросился за ним. Зомби поднимались на ноги, пытаясь остановить его, но он перепрыгивал через большую часть, а тех, через кого не мог перепрыгнуть, отпихивал щитом в сторону. Железный Человек находился слишком далеко даже для разговора — не говоря уже о помощи.

Они добрались до лифта. Из-за аварийной ситуации база работала на генераторах, которые обеспечивали свет, но никак не работу лифтов.  
Стив отпугивал зомби, пока Железный Человек разжимал двери, и как раз успел ухватиться за его плечи для полёта вверх по шахте.  
— Зачем ты нам помогаешь? — спросил Стив, глядя на проносившиеся мимо огни этажей. — И откуда ты знаешь, как их остановить?  
— Один ответ на оба вопроса: это моя программа, — мрачно отозвался Железный Человек. Он не делал никаких попыток помочь Стиву удержаться на скользком металле. — Я её создал, а Щ.И.Т. взломали. Они бы догадались, как всё исправить, но к тому времени сигнал передавался бы не только через радиоволны. Зомбиапокалипсис — редкостная хрень, поверь мне.  
Стив дождался, пока Железный Человек замер на одном из этажей, пытаясь открыть дверь, и заговорил снова:  
— Извини.  
Пальцы Железного Человека соскользнули; металл заскрипел. Из щели между створками двери выбился луч света.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Я сказал: извини. За то, что спросил тебя о Старке. — Стив взглянул на один из выступов в шахте, просчитывая вероятность схватиться за него, если Железному Человеку вдруг придёт в голову стряхнуть его. Впрочем, даже если не успеет — у него был опыт прыжков с самолёта без парашюта. — Я знаю, что ты не стал бы похищать кого-то другого.  
— Похищать кого-то другого. Точно. — На двери остались вмятины от пальцев Железного Человека. Его голос, искажённый компьютером, звучал низко — похоже, он пытался сдержать ярость. — Зачем, в таком случае, ты вообще о нём спросил?  
Что ж, настало время для правды.  
— Я провёл расследование, — сообщил Стив. — И твоя связь со Старком... выглядела подозрительной, плюс ты злодей, так что... мне просто нужно было узнать.  
— И всё?  
— И всё.  
Дверь лифта пронзительно заскрежетала, когда Железный Человек разжал створки. Он обхватил Стива за пояс, зацепившись рукой за его бедро.  
— Я понесу тебя, — весело сказал он. — Нет смысла отвоёвывать себе путь.  
А учитывая тот факт, что в коридоре не было и следа зомби, Стив расценил это предложение как прощение. Впрочем, зомби могли появиться в любой момент, так что Стив с готовностью вцепился в чужие плечи.  
— Спасибо.  
— Пустяки. — Ладонь Железного Человека скользнула ниже, ухватив Стива за ягодицу и с уверенностью её сжав. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы тебя укусили, всё такое. Не могу позволить, чтобы кто-то другой тебя победил.  
А вот это совершенно точно можно было расценить как прощение. Стив не мог прогнать румянец с лица весь полёт. Они летели достаточно высоко, чтобы зомби до них не дотягивались, так что Стиву не на чем было концентрироваться, кроме как на местоположении руки Железного Человека.  
  
Зато в лаборатории, где находился нужный им компьютер, зомби было крайне много, причём большинство из них выглядело так, словно они и были причастными к происходящему учёными. Стив даже не пытался их сосчитать — здесь, наверное, сейчас была четверть всей популяции базы. Они прижимались друг к другу так тесно, что Железный Человек даже не смог войти в дверь.  
Они приземлились в центре толпы, отбиваясь и отпихиваясь, чтобы проложить себе путь. Зомби стояли плечом к плечу, что позволяло укладывать нескольких одним ударом, но усложняло передвижение в целом. Но Железный Человек ни разу не воспользовался смертоносным оружием, которое, как знал Стив, было у него в арсенале.  
Толчея немного схлынула, как только они пробились сквозь толпу зомби у двери. Стив опустил щит и рванулся вперёд, а Железный Человек прикрывал его тыл.  
— Где компьютер? — Стив отшвырнул атаковавшего его зомби обратно к двери, и часть его собратьев по инерции свалилась на пол.  
— Дальний угол! Желтый экран!  
Он обернулся посмотреть. Один из компьютеров горел ярким, канареечным жёлтым цветом.  
Выглядело это зловеще.

— Лети туда, я их отвлеку!  
На мгновение Железный Человек исчез из поля зрения Стива. Когда он появился снова, все зомби в зоне его доступа упали.  
— Тебя придавят!  
— Просто делай, что я говорю!  
Репульсоры взревели, и на мгновенье Стив решил, что Железный Человек его послушался. Но вместо этого он подхватил Стива за плечи и поднял на три метра над полом.  
— Отпусти меня! — заорал Стив, отпихивая ногами зомби, которые волочились следом за Железным Человеком. — Ты притащил меня сюда, чтобы я тебя прикрыл!  
— И ты прикроешь меня — но только там, где я смогу прикрыть тебя.  
Энергетический разряд из репульсора отпугнул сгрудившихся у компьютера зомби: видимо, у них ещё остался какой-то инстинкт самосохранения. Стив и Железный Человек опустились на расчищенную территорию, и практически мгновенно Железный Человек бросился к панели управления. Его пальцы так быстро носились над клавишами, что их щелчки слились в единый протяжный звук.  
Каким-то образом зомби догадались, что они собирались сделать, — их атаки стали яростнее. Одна из них впилась зубами в щит, пытаясь обкусать его край. Стив отдёрнул его и пнул зомби в спину.  
— Прости!  
— Не извиняйся перед ними, — проворчал Железный Человек, не отрываясь от клавиатуры. — Скорее всего, они даже не чувствуют боли.  
— «Скорее всего» тут недостаточно! — Какой-то старик напал на Стива слева, но тот раскрутил его за руку и швырнул обратно в толпу. — Быстрее, кажется, они становятся умнее!  
— Ты не можешь подгонять гения, — огрызнулся Железный Человек.  
— А его смерть я подгонять могу?  
Очередная зомби практически пролезла между его ног. Стив поймал её за плечи и поднял вверх, подтолкнув под спину ногами.  
— Я пытаюсь... — Стук стал громче. — Всё, готово!  
Комнату прорезал писк. Зомби закричали, отшатнулись назад, хватаясь за головы, и, как и в прошлый раз, через пару секунд бессознательно свалились на пол.  
— Это должно всё исправить, — заявил Железный Человек. — Ещё я повредил остаток данных, так что больше такого не повторится.  
Стив нахмурился. Отчего-то всё это казалось ему неправильным — неправильным было разрушать технологию, которая определённо могла бы послужить во благо. Но, глядя на лежавших вокруг сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а, он решил, что некоторые вещи лучше всего было не трогать.  
— Хорошая работа, Железный Человек.  
— Хорошая работа? Я помог спасти мир, что идёт вразрез с правилами Общества Суперзлодеев, и всё, что я получил, это фразу «хорошая работа»? — Он обиженно скрестил на груди руки.  
Стив улыбнулся, склонился к нему и поцеловал металлический шлем.  
— Мой герой.  
И прежде, чем он отстранился, Железный Человек поймал его в могучие объятья. Руки в металлических перчатках крепко удерживали его на месте, впившись аккурат в ягодицы.  
— Может, мне стоит снова тебя украсть? — задумчиво сказал Железный Человек. — Мы уже давно не занимались похищениями. Я мог бы преподать тебе парочку уроков обращения с высокими технологиями.  
— В другой раз. — Стив упёрся костяшками пальцев в шлем. — Думаю, тебе следует поэффектнее сбежать, иначе я попытаюсь тебя арестовать.  
— Ах, жизнь суперзлодея полна опасностей. — Железный Человек сжал его задницу в последний раз и отступил в сторону. Его ботинки вспыхнули, подняв его на десять сантиметров над полом. — Увидимся, Кэп.  
Стив прикрыл глаза ладонью, глядя как Железный Человек со вспышкой вылетел из окна.  
Ситуация явно улучшалась.

  
***  
— Что значит «это сделал Железный Человек»? — рявкнул Стив, впечатав ладони в столешницу. — Он помог остановить атаку, и теперь вы говорите, что он стал её причиной? В этом нет никакого смысла!  
Вспышка ярости нисколько не впечатлила верховное командование Щ.И.Т.а. Никого из Альтимейтс здесь не было — Стив всегда присутствовал на таких собраниях от лица всей команды, хотя официально у Грозы тоже были на это полномочия. Просто командование предпочитало людей с армейским прошлым — _возможно, потому, что их проще контролировать_ , мрачно додумал Стив.  
— Кэп, пораскинь мозгами, — сказал Фьюри, сидящий во главе стола. — Это его почерк, и он появился на месте преступления. Кто ещё мог это сделать?  
— Он сказал, что никто не прочёл инструкцию, — не раздумывая выпалил Стив. — Железный Человек обычно появляется там, где разрабатывают проекты Старк Энтерпрайзис. И над чем работали учёные в Вайоминге?  
— Кто это тебе сказал? — спросил адмирал Бош, тучный мужчина с большим, изборождённым сосудами красным носом. — Это засекреченная информация!  
— Но я прав, да? Это была СтаркТек. — Стив склонился над столом, ловя чужие взгляды. Или пытаясь: трое из командования старательно отводили глаза. — Технологии, с которыми они работали, и должны были так воздействовать на людей, поэтому не нужно обвинять Железного Человека, чтобы скрыть несчастный случай в лаборатории.  
— Никто ничего не скрывает, — продолжил настаивать Фьюри. — В лаборатории была дюжина предохранителей, и каждый из них оказался взломан. А твой дружок не раз доказывал нам, что уж это он точно умеет. Ты считаешь, что мы можем дать известному суперзлодею преимущество, сомневаясь в его виновности?  
Вопрос явно был с подвохом, но патологическая честность побудила Стива ответить:  
— Да. Я так считаю.  
Фьюри взглянул на него с жалостью.  
— В таком случае, вопросов больше нет. Свободен, капитан.  
Стив посмотрел на собравшееся начальство, сгрёб со стола отчёты и ушёл. Человек-Паук ждал его сразу за порогом, удерживаемый группой накачанных агентов Щ.И.Т.а, выполнявших роль охранников. Человеку-Пауку было запрещено показываться рядом с руководством, потому что его личность всё ещё не была раскрыта: вдруг на самом деле он являлся убийцей, террористом или — того хуже — социалистом? Это стало бы страшным позором — Человек-Паук запросто мог бросить тень на сияющие лики начальства.  
— Ну? Как оно? — Человек-Паук практически бесшумно крутился вокруг Стива. — По тебе не скажешь, что всё прошло хорошо. Ты выглядишь... мрачновато. В некотором роде.  
— Фьюри обвиняет Железного Человека в том, что случилось в Вайоминге, — вполголоса пояснил Стив. Он сжал кулаки так сильно, что бумаги смялись. — Он думает, что Железный Человек саботировал то, что они пытались там сделать.  
Краем глаза Стив заметил, как Человек-Паук начал плести из паутины кошачью колыбель.  
— Ну, это имеет смысл. В некотором роде.  
— Он помог нам! — Бумага затрещала. Стив испуганно взглянул на отчёты: наверное, они бы ему пригодились. Однажды. Рано или поздно.  
Человек-Паук пожал плечами и добавил ещё одну нить в свою колыбель.  
— Вы двое вроде как повздорили, да? Может, он просто хотел выставить себя в хорошем свете.  
Они миновали мусорную корзину, и Стив швырнул в неё порванные документы.  
— Ты правда так считаешь? Вся эта ситуация вроде как здорово его расстроила.  
Паутина провернулась вокруг своей оси, когда Человек-Паук, бессовестно мухлюя, добавил ещё две нити.  
— С чего вдруг ему было расстраиваться?  
— Он сказал, что вирус — это его программа, и что Щ.И.Т.... — Они дошли до тупика. Стив остановился и нахмурился: кусочки головоломки ускользали одна от другой, никак не желая складываться в картинку. — Но это неправильно.  
Человек-Паук продолжил идти, обогнул стену и вернулся к Стиву, казалось, даже не заметив этого.  
— Что неправильно? Он сказал что-нибудь ещё?  
Стив промолчал, нырнув в один из карманов. Маленький кусочек брони Железного Человека забился в угол и запутался в ткани, но Стив, подёргав немного, наконец его высвободил. На чипе всё ещё были видны росчерк, крылья и буквы.  
— Вот! — Человек-Паук отшатнулся в сторону, удерживая колыбель на безопасном расстоянии от размахивавшего железкой Стива. — Это деталь брони. Посмотри на логотип: СЭ — Старк Энтерпрайзис! И Железный Человек сказал, что это он создал вирус, который вышел из-под контроля в Вайоминге, вирус, который принадлежал СтаркТек!  
Какая-то волшебная сила заставила маску Человека-Паука моргнуть.  
— Ты таскал эту вещь с собой всё время?  
Красный металл блеснул, когда Стив неловко покрутил его в пальцах. Он никак не мог заставить себя посмотрел Человеку-Пауку в глаза.  
— Возможно.  
— Совсем всё плохо, парень, — заключил Человек-Паук. Он смял свою работу и бросил её в урну. — Так что, ты думаешь, Железный Человек работает со Старком?  
— Нет, но я, кажется, знаю, кто такой Железный Человек. — Стив тряхнул головой, достал коммуникатор и нажал на кнопку вызова всех членов команды. — Альтимейтс, я созываю командное совещание в конференц-зале Альфа через десять минут. Это важно.  
***  
Стив и Человек-Паук дольше обычного прочёсывали комнату, отыскивая жучки, причём Человек-Паук явно не совсем понимал, что происходит, но, к счастью, ничего не спрашивал. В этот раз Стив решил не рисковать.  
Альтимейтс вошли в конференц-зал. Процессию замыкали Тор и Гроза, по команде Человек-Паук запечатал дверь паутиной. Стив как раз закончил возиться с компьютером.  
— К чему такая таинственность? — поинтересовался Люк, когда погасли лампы. Бледно-синий свет проектора смазывал черты его лица. — Новая миссия? Но мы только что вернулись!  
— Достаточно неудобный момент, — согласился с ним Тор. — Я как раз намеревался уделить время просмотру «Токио Мяу-Мяу», приобретённому мною не так давно.  
Все переглянулись. Джен вытянула руку и похлопала Тора по запястью.  
— Тор, — медленно сказала она. — Ты снова смотришь пиратское аниме с субтитрами?  
Тор старательно отвёл взгляд.  
— Я не имею ни малейшего представления, о чём ты говоришь. Уверяю тебя, мои издания совершенно невинны.  
— Оставьте пиратство в покое, — прервал их Стив, пока дискуссия не скатилась в обсуждение анимезависимости Тора. — Думаю, я нашёл доказательство того, что Фьюри нам лжёт. И лгал долгое время.  
Это заявление повлекло за собой взрыв абсолютнейшего равнодушия. Даже Халк выглядел скучающим.  
— Он — глава Щ.И.Т.а, — спустя несколько минут заметила Гроза.  
— И он — Ник Фьюри, — добавила Великанша таким тоном, словно приводила какой-то неопровержимый аргумент. — Думаю, он даже самому себе лжёт.  
— Я бы начал беспокоиться, если бы он вдруг сказал правду, — сказал Люк.  
И это была не та реакция, на которую рассчитывал Стив. Он щёлкнул мышкой и развернул на весь экран фотографию красивого темноволосого мужчины, стоящего за колёсным диском.  
— Это Энтони Старк, — пояснил Стив. — Генеральный директор Старк Энтерпрайзис, один из умнейших людей в мире, а ещё он возглавлял список самых привлекательных мужчин в «Пипл Мэгезин» последние пять лет.  
Он кликнул на другой снимок: на нём Старк приветствовал собрание членов правления. Камера запечатлела его близко снизу — так, что было видно, как тесно облегали брюки его бёдра, и какими широкими казались его плечи, подчёркнутые ракурсом и кроем пиджака.  
Джен присвистнула и подалась чуть вперёд, обмахнув лицо ладонью.  
— А я и забыла, как он крут. Аф.  
Ради разнообразия Человек-Паук не балансировал на спинке, а сидел в кресле.  
— И ты собираешься спихнуть с поста похитителя Железного Человека? Обменять его на этого парня? — спросил он. — Вот к чему вся эта возня со Старком?  
— Нет! — мгновенно отозвался Стив. Он торопливо вывел на экран новую фотографию, тоже со Старком. На этой ему помогали выбраться из машины рыжеволосая девушка и крупный светловолосый мужчина с мясистым лицом. Они пытались заблокировать собой камеры, но на снимке всё равно были видны забинтованная голова Старка и его повисшая на перевязи рука.  
— Два года назад Старка захватили в заложники. Никто не знает, как ему удалось бежать. Спустя какое-то время после его возвращения в Штаты он закрыл производство оружия. И ещё через какое-то время впервые появился Железный Человек.  
— Эй, я это помню. — Тень, отброшенная пальцем Люка, устремилась к проекции. — Это была сенсация. Все думали, что Железный Человек станет новым героем.  
— Верно, — кивнул Стив. — Спустя шесть месяцев после того, как была сделана эта фотография, Железный Человек впервые атаковал Щ.И.Т., а Старк исчез. В базе данных Щ.И.Т.а он числится пропавшим без вести, но компания отказывается это признавать, их это вообще не волнует, кажется. — Не дожидаясь, пока его прервут, Стив щёлкнул на следующую картинку: это был скриншот одного из отчётов. Важные части были подчёркнуты. — Обычно Железный Человек нападает не на военные базы, а на лаборатории, в частности, на те, где разрабатывают технологии Старк Энтерпрайзис.  
Стив достал из кармана деталь брони и бросил её на стол. Тор поднял её — между железом и его пальцами проскочили маленькие искорки, — вздёрнул брови и передал кусочек металла Джен, указав на логотип. Она перевернула свой телефон и сравнила рисунки.  
— Это деталь брони Железного Человека. Я подобрал её после одной из битв, — объяснил Стив. — И Железный Человек сказал напрямую, что это он написал вирус, с которым мы разбирались вчера, в то время как Щ.И.Т. утверждает, что создателем программы был Старк.  
Повисшую тишину прервал голос Халка:  
— Жестянка хороший?  
— Хм. Подводя итог... да. — Стив дорисовал на скриншоте ещё несколько кругов, так и не подняв глаз. — Но я не знаю, почему он атакует Щ.И.Т. и зачем разрушает свою собственную технику. Я бы удивился меньше, если бы он крал чужие идеи, а не уничтожал свои.  
Тор с грохотом опустил на стол ладонь.  
— Мы обязаны отправиться на поиски правды, — провозгласил Тор. — И, возможно, представ пред справедливым судом, Железный Человек прольет свет истины на свершаемые им злодеяния.  
— Так теперь ты согласен с тем, что Железный Человек — злодей, — вздохнула Джен. — Признай уже, что это он передаёт тебе фансабы. Мы все видели, как вы обменивались флэшками в середине битвы.  
— Я не стану этого признавать.  
— И что нам теперь делать? — спросил Люк. За его спиной Человек-Паук выпрямился и принялся играть в театр теней с проектором. — Спросим, не Старк ли он, и понадеемся, что он не улетит в панике снова?  
— Одного Стива достаточно, чтобы приманить десяток Железных Людей, — сказала Джен. — Мы приоденем его, оставим на какой-нибудь крыше и подождём пару минут.  
— Почему мы не додумались до этого год назад? — пожаловался Люк. — Мы потратили столько времени, а следовало всего лишь связать Кэпа и сунуть его в мышеловку.  
— Эй, я всё ещё здесь, — напомнил им Стив.  
— Ладно, наживка. — Человек-Паук помахал рукой и изобразил теневого динозавра — по большей части для того, чтобы развлечь Халка. — В каком смысле “приодеть”? Не думаю, что Железный Человек купится на откровенную вульгарщину. Хотя Кэп наверняка сможет надеть костюм горничной.  
Ухмылка Джен слегка напугала Стива.  
— У меня есть парочка идей.  
***  
Стив дёрнул воротник своего нового костюма, пытаясь натянуть его повыше. Вырез шёл аккурат до низа его живота, обнажая холодному зимнему ветру приличную часть груди. Ткань рубашки была чёрной и плотной, но это ничуть не спасало, особенно с учётом того, что рубашка оставляла открытой грудь и живот. А уж приняв во внимание ещё и то, что стоял Стив на крыше небоскрёба, сосульки грозили вырасти там, где их совершенно точно не должно было быть.  
— Мне точно не стоило надеть свою форму? — спросил он, удерживая кнопку «говорить» на наушнике. Перчатки у него были с иголочки, ещё не разношенные, ярко-жёлтого цвета. В них он чувствовал себя странно. У старых перчаток была куча лет для того, чтобы как следует разноситься. — Тут холодно. И что если он меня не узнает?  
— Поверь, Кэп, — отозвалась Джен. — Ты — красавчик-блондин, который стоит в нереально узких штанах и с голой грудью на крыше небоскрёба посреди зимы. Железный Человек точно обратит на тебя внимание. Я бы обратила на тебя внимание. Даже _Люк_ обратил бы, а ведь у него есть жена и ребёнок. Плюс ко всему, ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя узнали, верно? Значит, так всяко лучше.  
— Я понял, Джен. — Стив потёр ладонями бёдра. Узкие штаны были худшей вещью для защиты от зимнего холода. — Но почему мне нельзя было надеть тренч?  
— Просто нельзя. Это костюм Ужасного Пирата, тренч бы его испортил.  
С ней сложно было спорить.  
Стив нарезал круги, яростно пытаясь согреться. Он находился так высоко, что даже здания не могли защитить его от пронизывающей стужи. Если ему повезёт, Джен в конце концов признает, что Железный Человек не совершает рейсы над высотками Нью-Йорка, чтобы ненароком обнаружить на одной из них ожидающего его в одиночестве полуголого Стива. После этого, возможно, они попытаются сделать что-нибудь поэффективнее, скажем, установят медвежий капкан с гаечным ключом вместо приманки.  
Он настолько погрузился в размышления о бесполезности всей этой затеи, что перепутал звук реактивных ботинок с порывом ветра, а когда обзор Стива перегородили тёмно-красные металлические ноги, он испуганно отпрыгнул в сторону и потянулся за щитом.  
— Здесь настолько холодно, или ты просто рад меня видеть? — спросил Железный Человек.  
— Говорила же! — торжествующе провозгласила Джен.  
— Я... я рад тебя видеть, — ответил Стив сквозь постукивающие зубы. Он успел промёрзнуть до такого состояния, что даже покраснеть толком не смог. — Искал тебя.  
— Трогательно. Ты настолько переживал, что рискнул заработать гипотермию. — Железный Человек опустился на крышу и приобнял Стива, загородив его от ветра. Броня была подозрительно тёплой для куска металла, который летел на безумной высоте по страшному холоду. — Серьёзно, ты выглядишь потрясающе, но в следующий раз, может, попробуешь бэтсигнал? — Он замолк и резко повернул голову в сторону Стива. — Нас прослушивают.  
— Альтимейтс, — сквозь стиснутые зубы пояснил Стив. — Не собирались прятаться. Просто послушать.  
— Передай ему привет от нас, — властно приказала Джен.  
— Великанша передаёт привет. — Стив подошёл поближе к Железному Человеку. — Нужно поговорить. Где-нибудь, где потеплее.  
Стив никогда бы себе в этом не признался, но его слегка задело, когда Железный Человек заколебался.  
— У меня есть тайная невидимая база по ту сторону Манхэттена, — в конце концов сказал он, очень медленно, будто каждое слово ему приходилось из себя вытягивать. — Если не возражаешь, что тебя украдут ненадолго, можем отправиться туда. Ты уверен, что на тебе нет следящих устройств?  
— Уверен. — Что угодно, лишь бы уйти с этого ветра. Он даже не возразит, если за этим последует крохотное такое изнасилование, которое поможет растопить обледеневшие волосы у него на груди. — Пожалуйста? — протянул он, едва не прикусив себе язык.  
На всякий случай Стив обнял себя руками и особенно сильно задрожал. Похоже, это и стало нужным стимулом. Тёплая железная рука подхватила Стива за пояс. Ботинки заурчали.  
— Держись крепче.  
Они поднялись в воздух.  
В этот раз они летели намного быстрее, чем тогда в Вайоминге, а ещё сейчас было куда холоднее. Железный Человек старался держаться так, чтобы Стив оставался закрытым от ветра, но лёд всё равно собирался на его ресницах, намертво их склеивая. Стив пытался сосредоточиться на попытках удержаться. Вибрация от ботинок карабкалась вверх по его хребту, отзываясь стуком в зубах. Он подозревал, что всё это было бы куда проще вынести, если бы он замёрз чуть меньше.  
Железный Человек летел так быстро, что ему потребовалось всего лишь несколько минут, чтобы достичь пункта назначения. Стив почувствовал, как он замедлился, а потом опустился. Пронизывающий ветер исчез, но сменивший его тёплый воздух заставил Стива задрожать с утроенной силой — так, что он едва не отпустил плечо Железного Человека. Как только они очутились на земле, колени Стива подогнулись.

— Джарвис! Хэппи! Тащите одеяло и чистое, тёплое полотенце!  
Сначала появилось одело, которое кто-то заботливо обернул вокруг плеч Стива. Полотенце положили ему на ресницы, чтобы быстрее растаял лёд. Моргнув, Стив открыл глаза, уставившись в плоское, встревоженное лицо светловолосого мужчины.  
Из-за его плеча выглядывал Железный Человек. Лицевая пластина брони всё ещё была опущена.  
— Кто это, босс? — спросил блондин, протянув Стиву второе полотенце, чтобы тот мог обогреть о него руки. Стиву не удавалось стянуть с них перчатки: даже несмотря на плотную кожу его пальцы онемели. — Не знал, что ты занялся коллекционированием людей.  
— Единственный человек, которого я коллекционирую, — это Капитан Америка, Хэппи, и это он и есть. Ты в порядке? — Он опёрся рукой о плечо блондина, склонившись к Стиву. — Я думал, что мне нужно сбавить скорость, но не стал — на случай, если нас всё-таки преследовали. Обычно ты с меньшей охотой позволяешь себя украсть. Фьюри на стену полезет, если узнает.  
Стив начал было отвечать, но вместо слов из его рта вырвался кашель. Зубы его стучали с такой силой, что он едва мог говорить. Железный Человек встревоженно пробормотал что-то и оттолкнул своего миньона с дороги, чтобы подобраться ближе к Стиву и обнять его за плечи.  
— В следующий раз рискнём получить немного чёрного пиара и полетим медленнее, — сказал он под аккомпанемент стука зубов Стива. — Ты же золотой американский мальчик. Переживёшь.  
— Мистер Хоган, мистер Железный Человек, будьте так любезны, посторонитесь, — раздался голос пожилого, но явно крайне культурного человека. Немолодой джентльмен в — подумать только — костюме протиснулся к Стиву, держа в руках серебряный поднос. Джентльмен походил на дворецкого из старых фильмов — но с каких пор суперзлодеи держат у себя дворецких? — Подвиньтесь же, меньше всего ему нужно, чтобы вы тут толпились.  
Как оказалось, на подносе была чашка с горячим какао. Джентльмен встал на колени и поднёс её к губам Стива, помогая ему сделать глоток. Какао было тёплым, но не слишком горячим, и здорово расслабляло напряжённое тело.  
— Вот так, — ласково сказал джентльмен, сомкнув ладони Стива вокруг чашки, как только они перестали трястись. — Непохоже, чтобы вы нанесли своему организму непоправимый ущерб, но о чём вы вообще думали, выходя наружу в таком виде?  
— Хе-хе, ой, — смущённо пробормотала Джен. — Прости, Кэп, я думала, ты с этим справишься.  
— Ну, не знаю, мне нравится этот редизайн, — вклинился Железный Человек.  
— Зато сработа... эй! — Из наушника донеслись звуки возни, голос Джен то затихал, то появлялся. В конце концов он исчез вовсе — его сменил голос Люка.  
— Просто согрейся, — посоветовал Люк. — Не торопись. Фьюри всё равно сейчас нет, он на какой-то суперсекретной операции, так что дома тебя никто не ждёт.  
Это успокаивало. Одной из вещей, которые тревожили Стива, было то, что Фьюри мог начать задавать вопросы — а Стив ещё не был уверен, заслужил ли тот ответы на них.  
Согреваясь, Стив огляделся по сторонам. Они приземлились в машинном зале, вроде того. На всех стенах располагались огромные экраны, а ещё здесь была куча кресел с приделанными к ним компьютерными консолями. Экипажа на месте не оказалось, но, наверное, гений вроде Тони, способный изобрести штуку типа того вайомингского вируса, мог додуматься и до автопилота.  
Выпил половину чашки какао, Стив почувствовал себя в разы лучше и попытался подняться на ноги. Колени не подогнулись, и он решил, что это — хороший знак.  
— Ну, так как теперь я — пленник... — Стив бросил взгляд на свою чашку. Какао меньше всего напоминало то, что выдают заключённым. — Или кто-то в этом роде, наверное, меня нельзя пускать на мостик?  
— У нас тут много места, — начал было дворецкий, но Железный Человек его прервал, обхватив Стива за пояс.  
— Тебя следует запереть в моей комнате. Лично отконвоировать и все дела. — Он начал толкать Стива в сторону двери. Дворецкий и миньон остались на месте, выглядя по меньшей мере озадаченными. — Нужно отвести тебя туда немедленно, пока ты не взбунтовался.  
За их спинами захлопнулись двери машинного отсека, и Люк застонал.  
Коридор был длинным и пустым: он напоминал Стиву коридоры в виденных им самолётах-транспортёрах.  
— Если станет совсем туго, окажи нам любезность и отключи наушник, ладно? — попросил Люк.  
— Нет! — поспешно закричала Джен. — Не надо! Вдруг это будет важно! _Действительно_ важно!  
— Ладно, окажи всем нам, _кроме_ Великанши, любезность, — исправился Люк. Послышалось бормотание. — И Грозы. Девочкам хочется послушать.  
Стив был близок к тому, чтобы отключить связь здесь и сейчас. Но он чувствовал руку Железного Человека на своей пояснице и наконец-таки начинал согреваться как следует.  
Перебранки — признак хороших отношений внутри команды. Всё это напоминало ему семью.  
Семью с шестью детьми.  
Без няньки.  
Они как раз подошли к лифту. Железный Человек нажал кнопку нижних уровней.  
— Итак, — сказал он, — зачем тебе нужно было меня увидеть? Твоё появление сложно было назвать великолепным, да и гипотермия отнюдь не способствует страсти.  
— Я хотел спросить у тебя об Энтони Старке... — Стив запнулся, потому что Железный Человек ощутимо напрягся. — Нет, _нет_ , я не спрашиваю, что ты с ним сделал. Я _знаю_ , где он. Или думаю, что знаю.  
Лифт остановился с тихим шелестом, но Железный Человек не двигался.  
— Да?  
— Он — это ты.  
Железный Человек даже не взглянул на Стива. Кабинка лифта звякнула, словно напоминая, что она ждёт.  
— Я не буду ни подтверждать, ни опровергать это при включённом записывающем устройстве.  
— Стой... нет, не делай этого, не надо, это может быть ловушка, — забормотал Люк, но Стив уже отцеплял наушник. Он был крохотным, меньше большинства передатчиков — он почти затерялся в складках ладони. Удостоверившись, что Железный Человек смотрит, Стив уронил наушник на пол и наступил на него. Раздался хруст сминаемого пластика.  
— Теперь ты со мной поговоришь?  
У него было тревожное ощущение, что Железный Человек не сводит с него глаз. Что-то зашипело, и металлические панели на шлеме отошли, позволив стянуть его с головы.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько стоят такие вещи? — поинтересовался Старк. — Знаешь, там есть кнопочка «выключить».

Вблизи и вживую он оказался ещё красивее, чем на фото. В нём ощущалась энергия, которую не передашь через снимки. Твёрдые скулы, живые синие глаза, подвижный рот — даже его бородка выглядела привлекательно.  
Стив судорожно пытался подобрать слова. Сгодились бы любые, особенно те, которые не выставили бы его полнейшим идиотом.  
— М-м, да, я знаю... эм. — Стив сглотнул, неожиданно осознав, что румянец ему никак не скрыть.  
Старк разглядывал его с минуту и вдруг ухмыльнулся.  
— Пусть Фьюри расплачивается. Растерявший все слова Капитан Америка определённо того стоит.  
Он толкнул Стива в сторону лифта, который зазвенел и тотчас же начал двигаться.  
— Так ты и впрямь он. Старк, я имею в виду. Я думал... но я не был уверен, и... — Стив попытался нащупать концовку предложения, но быстро сдался, потому что бестолковое бормотание было единственным, что ему удалось изобразить.  
Полуосознанный страх, что Железный Человек может оказаться непривлекательным, явно больше не был проблемой.  
— Да, я и впрямь Старк. Большинство людей зовут меня Тони. — Железный Человек подхватил Стива под руку, когда лифт прекратил опускаться и двинулся куда-то горизонтально, — так неожиданно, что Стив едва устоял на ногах. Но даже когда Стив твёрдо встал на ноги, Железный Человек его не отпустил. — Серьёзно, я не слышал имени «Энтони» ни от кого, за исключением Джарвиса, уже кучу лет.  
— Прости... В Щ.И.Т.е тебя так называют. Энтони Старк или просто Старк. — _Тони_ , сказал себе Стив, стараясь привыкнуть к имени. _Тони, Тони, Тони._ Имя Старку не шло, Стив слишком привык думать о нём как о Железном Человеке. Но чем дольше он смотрел в его лицо, не скрытое пластинами шлема, тем проще было их разделять.  
Железный Человек был секретной личностью, Тони же был просто человеком. Концепт был не нов, и если Стиву удалось применить его к Джен, Грозе и Люку, он сможет справиться и с Тони. Даже Капитан Америка когда-то был секретной личностью, и самого Стива это путало лишь отчасти.  
— Правительственные организации любят полные имена, — согласился Тони. Ладонь его скользнула по руке Стива, пока их пальцы не соприкоснулись. — Так что, жажда выяснить моё настоящее имя — единственное, что привело тебя сюда?  
— Я хочу услышать всю историю целиком. — Стив взял Тони за руку, сомкнув пальцы. — Мне нужно услышать всю историю. Почему ты злодей... почему ты нападаешь только на те объекты, где разрабатываются твои проекты. Всё.  
Тони посмотрел на их сцепленные руки и задумчиво покусал губу. Невероятно, насколько проще было считывать его эмоции без шлема. Наверное, он так привык к тому, что броня их прячет, что теперь даже не пытался их приглушить.  
— Тебе не понравился то, что я расскажу, — сказал он, когда лифт остановился. — Ты же Капитан Америка. Поприветствуем «Старую Славу», эти цвета не поблекнут, _et cetera_. Мой рассказ сияния стране не прибавит.  
Стива охватило жутковатое предчувствие, но он сдавил ладонь Тони — так же, как делал, пока они ехали в лифте.  
— Я служу мечте и людям, не правительству. Неприятная правда — самый нужный нам вид правды.  
Лифт зашипел, пискнул и потемнел, очевидно, ожидая следующего пассажира. Тони взглянул на Стива и осторожно кивнул.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Но тебе нужно будет присесть.  
  
***  
Поразительно, но Тони даже не попытался воспользоваться Стивом, когда они добрались до комнаты. Он просто усадил его на один из маленьких диванчиков и принялся снимать с себя броню. Это действо точно не несло в себе ничего эротичного, да и Тони не пытался его таковым сделать.  
Снимание брони включало в себя размыкание кучи наползавших друг на друга пластин, неловкие попытки что-то согнуть и ещё более неловкую ругань. Как только Тони удавалось отцепить очередную деталь, он откладывал её на стойку, которая, похоже, была сделана специально для этого. Под бронёй на Тони был плотный костюм чёрного цвета, отличавшийся от водолазного только тем, что на нём имелись какие-то разъёмы.  
Эротичное или нет, Стив во все глаза смотрел, как детали отходили одна за другой с потрясающей слаженностью, обнажая всё больше тела. Тони оказался худощавее, чем думал Стив, за исключением разве что мышц на плечах и предплечьях, чётко обрисованных, как бывает от тяжёлой работы. Тони Старк определённо был не из тех людей, которые оставляли всю чёрную работу на машины.  
Стив настолько увлёкся, наблюдая за тем, как Тони снимает броню, что не заметил, как тот закончил. Он озадаченно потряс головой, когда Тони отступил от стойки с собранной бронёй и потянулся за чем-то в шкафчик. Спустя пару мгновений он вынырнул оттуда с двумя бокалами, бутылкой вина и коробкой печенья «Орео».  
— Алкоголь на меня не действует, — выпалил Стив, когда Тони ему налил. Он как-то не ожидал, что разговор будет происходить в такой обстановке, и думал, что они будут говорить в резких тонах, и Тони продемонстрирует ему доказательства своей невиновности, с помощью слайд-шоу, да даже презентации Power Point. Но никак не с помощью вина и печенья.  
— Так значит, мой план напоить тебя и воспользоваться обречён с самого начала? — Тони бросил на него взгляд и, ухмыльнувшись, отставил бутылку. — Жаль. В следующий раз придётся придумать что-нибудь пооригинальнее.  
Стив откашлялся и склонил голову. Диванные подушки были весьма ничего: кожа кремового цвета — совсем не то, чего ожидаешь от убежища суперзлодея.  
— Так ты считаешь, что следующий раз будет?  
— Не считаю — надеюсь. — Тони протянул ему бокал и сел на другой конец дивана. Подушки продавились. Они были достаточно мягкими, и присутствие второго человека образовало вмятину по центру, в которую они оба и скатились. Стив старался избежать этого как мог, но всё закончилось предсказуемо, и одна его нога плотно прижалась к ноге Тони.  
А нога Тони оказалась очень тёплой и очень жёсткой.  
Сглотнув, Стив сосредоточился на вине. Гурманом он не был, но всё равно заподозрил, что бутылка стоила немало. По крайней мере, надпись на этикетке была не на английском, да и Тони не производил впечатления человека, который станет пить вино за пять баксов, имея возможность купить что-нибудь получше.  
Стив осторожно отпил, подержал вино во рту и сглотнул. Оно пошло легко и не оставило после себя резкого привкуса, как некоторые вина.  
— Хорошее. Спасибо.  
— Печенья? — Тони толкнул в его сторону коробку. — Они тоже хорошие.  
Есть печенье без молока казалось Стиву кощунственным, но он всё-таки взял одно и раскрыл. Как и всегда, большая часть начинки осталась на одной половинке.  
— Разве с вином обычно не сыр едят?  
— Мне больше нравится «Орео». — Тони внимательно за ним наблюдал. И только когда Стив съел половинку печенья, плечи его расслабились. — Итак, с чего мы начнём?  
Стив кивнул и отпил вина, удерживая в свободной руке полпеченья.  
— С самого начала, если можно.  
Тони огладил края бокала: крохотные разъёмы на кончиках его пальцев щелкнули о стекло.  
— Самое начало — это когда меня захватили в заложники... Когда я стал Железным Человеком.

История оказалась почти полностью такой, какой Стив и ожидал, пока собирал воедино все детали головоломки. Тони построил свой первый костюм, когда бежал из плена. И как только он вернулся в Штаты, то понял, насколько безответственной была его компания, после чего закрыл все оружейные проекты. А Железный Человек уничтожал то, что осталось. В те времена супергерои не были в новинку: уже появился Человек-паук, и имя Фантастической Четвёрки мелькало в заголовках газет. Железный Человек к ним присоединился.  
Это выглядело логично.  
— В первое время всё шло хорошо. Все думали, что Железный Человек был моим телохранителем, и СЭ начала продвигаться на рынок электроники, почти восполнив всё, что мы потеряли с оружием. — Тони взглянул в свой наполовину полный стакан, допил вино и потянулся к бутылке. — А потом я нашёл накладные.  
— Накладные? — спросил Стив, пытаясь скрыть за любопытством в своём голосе тревогу. — Какого рода накладные?  
— Купчие, — ровно объяснил Тони. — С моей подписью, дающие право использовать СтаркТек в военных целях, на что я никогда не давал разрешения. Ядерные реакторы использовали для питания машин разрушения. Вирусы для помощи потерявшим конечности калекам превращали в биологическое оружие. Технология, созданная для спасения жизней, забирала их. И множество из этого было продано заграницу, куда менее принципиальным людям, тем, кто захватил меня в заложники. Всё было украдено. Ты не задумывался, почему они это тестировали, вместо того чтобы просто этим воспользоваться?  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Я ничего об этом не слышал. Почему ты не подал на них в суд?  
— С какими доказательствами? — Тони встряхнул бокал, без всякого видимого желания пить, и в нём появился маленький винный водоворот. — Я богат, но даже у меня нет таких денег. Фьюри знает своё дело. Это было бы моё слово против их слова.  
Всё сказанное имело смысл — и это было ужасно. Без всякий усилий Стив смог представить Фьюри, делающего всё то, о чём рассказал Тони, и даже считающего себя правым. Но Стив пережил длинную, тяжёлую войну и видел достаточно, чтобы быть осторожным. «Во имя высшего блага» часто значило «во имя моего блага».  
— И ты забрал всё обратно.  
— Или уничтожил, да, — кивнул Тони. — Так что не потребовалось много времени, чтобы заработать Железному Человеку репутацию врага номер один, и Фьюри начал загонять меня в угол. Так что я соорудил себе каналы связи и скрылся.  
Всё сходилось, за исключением одной маленькой детали.  
— Но зачем ты начал нападать на другие объекты? Зачем попытался украсть Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг?  
Тони ухмыльнулся и положил ладонь Стиву на колено.  
— Но это ведь привлекло твоё внимание?  
Стив почувствовал, что щёки его вспыхнули ярче Таймз Сквер. Чтобы отвлечься, он попытался откусить от оставшейся у него половины «Орео».  
Но прежде чем его зубы сомкнулись, Тони выхватил печенье из его рук.  
— Эй! А ну стой. Ты неправильно его ешь.  
Стив нахмурился.  
— О чём ты? Это же печенье. Ты просто его ешь, вот и всё.  
— Но не так. — Тони забрал у Стива бокал и отставил его в сторону вместе со своим, потом перекинул ногу через его бёдра и оказался у него на коленях. Сильные руки приобняли Стива за плечи.  
В пальцах Тони по-прежнему держал половинку «Орео».  
— Это же «Орео». Его нужно есть правильно.  
Воздуха стало отчаянно не хватать. Тони был так близко, что Стив различал свежую щетину на его челюсти.  
— И как нужно его есть?  
Печенье оказалось у лица Стива.  
— Первым делом, само собой, слижи крем.  
Тони мог быть сколько угодно богатым, но руки его были руками рабочего, с мозолями, шрамами и обломанными ногтями. Стив перевёл взгляд с рук Тони на его глаза, коварные, как у настоящего суперзлодея. Под взглядом Тони Стив наклонился и лизнул крем. Он сошёл легко, оставив на языке сахарный привкус. Осмелев, Стив подцепил печенье, прежде чем Тони смог его убрать, царапнув зубами его пальцы.

Тони облизал губы, глядя на рот Стива так, что тому стало почти неловко. Поедание печенья явно не входило в список эротических игр, по крайней мере, никто из людей, с которым Стив встречался в сороковые, себя так не вёл.  
Нервы были натянуты, но в хорошем смысле — с ожиданием. Его, полуобнажённого, затащил к себе в убежище суперзлодей, с ясными и чёткими намерениями. Даже если Железный Человек вовсе не был злодеем, с самого начала было ясно, к чему это всё вело.  
Стив старательно жевал печенье, польщённый тем, что Тони это действо заинтересовало так же сильно, как и слизывание крема.  
А вот глотать оказалось тяжело.  
— Так вот как вы едите печенье в двадцать первом веке? — сказал Стив. Руки его легли Тони на бёдра.  
— Только «Орео» и дешёвые подделки под «Орео», — подтвердил Тони. Он слегка сместил вес, оказавшись прижатым к Стиву. — Это американ...  
Его прервал резкий звук, разнесшийся над их головами. Тони вскинул голову и заорал:  
— Что такое?  
— Железный Человек, мы окружены Щ.И.Т.ом, — объявил незнакомый мужской голос. — Повторяю, мы окружены Щ.И.Т.ом. Живее!  
Тони уже соскочил с коленей и почти добежал до стойки с бронёй.  
Стив поднялся на ноги. Щ.И.Т. означал Фьюри — что, в свою очередь, значило или поразительное совпадение, в которое Стив не верил, или хитрую уловку.  
Как теперь Тони сможет ему доверять?  
На середине мысли ему в лицо прилетела чёрная полоска ткани.  
— Надень, — велел Тони. Похоже, облачиться в броню было проще, чем её снять: Тони уже пристёгивал к себе грудную пластину. — Даю два миллиона, что Фьюри знает, что это ты, но доказать ничего не сможет, пока у тебя скрыто лицо.  
Стив взглянул на маску. Она представляла собой простой кусок ткани с прорезанными в нём отверстиями для глаз. Нелепо было даже думать, что она сможет что-то скрыть, но выбора у Стива особо не было, так что он её надел.  
— Злишься?  
— На что? — Гладкие изгибы мышц скрылись под металлическими пластинами. — На то, что Фьюри — засранец-параноик, который, вероятно, следил за тобой куда усерднее, чем ты думал? Если бы я впадал в бешенство всякий раз, когда Фьюри обводил меня вокруг пальца, я бы уже превратился в Халка.  
— Ты не винишь меня?  
С лица шлема, который Тони держал в руках, на Стива уставились пустые чёрные глазницы.  
— Ты — множество вещей, Кэп, но точно не крыса.  
— Я не Кэп. — Если Стив собирался участвовать в бою тайно, бок-о-бок с суперзлодеем, стоило начать играть по другим правилам. — Называй меня Номад.  
— Номад, — кивнул Тони и надел шлем. Лицевая и черепная пластины зашипели и защёлкали, вставая на место. Глазницы вспыхнули. — Вперёд.  
Железная Крепость была мощным сооружением, но им удалось добраться до дока довольно быстро. По пути к ним присоединился человек в серой броне из литой оружейной бронзы, блондин, которого Стив уже видел, и рыжеволосая женщина — оба в узких масках, похожих на его собственную.  
Дверь в ангар распахнулась, и взору их предстал ряд летающих машин Щ.И.Т.а, возглавлял которые Ник Фьюри.  
— Это вся твоя армия?  
Стив огляделся: два человека в броне, два гражданских и он сам против того, что припас для них Щ.И.Т. Удача явно была не на их стороне. У гражданских даже оружия не было, только странные приборы в руках, похожие на шланговые респираторы. Ну, по крайней мере, на них были бронежилеты.  
— Даже роботов нет?  
— Тут все, кому я доверяю, — ответил Железный Человек. — А на роботов времени всё равно нет.  
Фьюри выпрямился на переднем сиденье своей летающей машины, закусив неподожженную сигару. На нём, по обыкновению, не было никакой защиты, ни против холодного, ни против огнестрельного оружия. Зато, опять же по обыкновению, оружия у него было на целую армию. Взгляд его скользнул по Стиву.  
— Железный Человек и команда, — выкрикнул Фьюри, — вы арестованы. Это — вас шанс сдаться. Мы можем пойти простым путём, а можем как следует повеселиться.  
— Ты меня знаешь, Ник, — ответил Железный Человек. — Ни за что не упущу шанс оттянуться.  
Фьюри смотрел на него какое-то время, а потом уселся обратно за руль.  
По его сигналу машины Щ.И.Т.а рванулись вперёд, пытаясь приземлиться. Железный Человек и другой парень в броне поднялись в воздух, помчавшись точно в сторону машин, но парочке всё равно удалось опуститься достаточно низко, чтобы выпустить агентов. Стив бросился на них.  
Этих людей он помнил — они сидели с ним за столом или проходили мимо по коридору. Стив расшвыривал их в разные стороны, стараясь не думать, что у этого мужчины был младенец, ждущий его дома, а эта женщина недавно получила учёную степень.  
Компьютерный голос, точно не принадлежавший Железному Человеку, выкрикнул:  
— Номад, пригнись!  
Что-то белое и липкое пронеслось мимо уха Стива, когда он пригнулся и откатился. Оно опутало ноги агента, сбив его на землю. Паутина — сродни той, что использовали пауки в Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.  
Фьюри перепрыгнул через упавшего агента — видимо, ему удалось посадить свою машину где-то неподалёку. Он качнулся. Стив выбросил вперёд руку, блокируя удар, и слишком поздно заметил иглу в свободной руке Фьюри. Она воткнулась точно Стиву в бицепс.  
Химикат в шприце сработал быстро. Стив споткнулся, чувствуя головокружение. Наркотики быстро выветривались из его организма, но много времени для таких битв и не требовалось.  
Мир перед глазами Стива поблек, и неожиданно он понял, что лежит на земле, глядя в лицо Фьюри.  
— Сладких снов, Кэп.

  
***  
Когда Стив открыл глаза, то понял, что находится в собственной спальне. Над ним, закусив нижнюю губу, склонилась Джен. Она радостно подпрыгнула и взмахнула руками.  
— Похоже, он приходит в себя!  
Альтимейтс окружили Стива, пока он, постанывая, пытался сесть. Не хватало только Халка, но в этом не было ничего удивительного. Голова у Стива болела — остаточное действие того, чем Фьюри умудрился его накачать. Доза была рассчитана на лошадь, не меньше, иначе Стив не провалялся бы без сознания настолько долго, что его успели перенести обратно в штаб Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Доложите состояние, — сказал он, натирая ладонью висок.  
— Тебя принесли в отключке десять минут назад, — отчитался Люк из дальнего угла комнаты: его рост позволял ему всё видеть, не топчась в постели. — Фьюри сказал, что поговорит с тобой позже. Что нахрен там стряслось?  
— За мной был хвост. — Или что-то типа того. Фьюри мог прикрепить к нему отслеживающее устройство, но Стив всё равно не знал, как такое могло произойти. Костюм ему выдала Джен, а щит Стив с собой не взял. — Фьюри напал на крепость Железного Че... Тони! — Стив вскинул голову. — Где Тони? Они его схватили?  
Альтимейтс старательно отвели глаза. Внутренности Стива обдало холодом. Если Тони схватили из-за него...  
Похоже, никто не собирался отвечать, но через какое-то время Гроза покачала головой.  
— Нет, Железного Человека не схватили. Схватили другого, в похожем костюме. Фьюри назвал его Военной Машиной.  
— В своих цепях он бился с доблестью, — добавил Тор, явно пытаясь помочь. — Храбрый воин, пусть и павший.  
Имя было Стиву незнакомо, но это и не имело значения. Железный Человек сказал, что доверял им всем, значит, он был союзником.  
— Нам нужно его спасти.  
Стив попытался подняться. Он качнулся, мир вокруг него закружился, и он зажмурился — так было куда проще. С его обменом веществ потребуется ещё пара минут, чтобы вывести остатки химикатов.  
— Мне нужно его спасти. Это моя вина. Я отвезу его обратно к Железному Человеку.  
— Если ты его вытащишь, Фьюри поймёт, кто это сделал. — Человек-паук помялся с ноги на ногу, возясь с перчатками. — И даже то, что ты Капитан Америка, тебя не спасёт.  
— А если я перестану быть Капитаном Америкой?  
Повисла тишина. Тор огладил рукоять Мьёльнира. Гроза смотрела себе под ноги. Даже могучий Силач выглядел беспокойно.  
Джен опустила ладонь Стиву на плечо, удерживая его на месте.  
— Что ты узнал?  
И он им всё рассказал. Информации было не особенно много, но по их лицам Стив понял, что они догадались. Они выглядели точь-в-точь так же, как он чувствовал себя, когда собрал воедино детали головоломки.  
— И его вассал дал добро на эту... эту подлую кражу? — вопросил Тор. По Мьёльниру проскочила молния, выдававшая гнев его владельца. — И не просто дал добро, но спровоцировал?  
Стив кивнул. Если он и вынес что-то за долгие годы службы, так это то, что ничего важного не случалось без вылизывания вышестоящих задниц. Планы, которые включали в себя полноценную кражу имущества гражданина, были бы тщательно засекречены, но секретом бы не стали.  
— Наверное. И мне нужно это остановить.  
— Я буду биться с тобой рука об руку, мой друг Стив. Это вероломство не может продолжаться. — Слова Тора звенели и клокотали, похожие на текст какого-нибудь воинственного короля из старой постановки. Стив невольно улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо. — Он огляделся. — Я пойду вытаскивать Военную Машину. А вам, наверное, стоит разойтись, чтобы в случае чего сказать, что вы ничего не знали.  
Снова повисла долгая пауза, а потом Люк фыркнул.  
— Какими хреновыми друзьями ты нас считаешь? Мне нужно будет поговорить с Джесс, но я уже знаю, что она скажет. Мы с тобой.  
— Мы же команда. И если мы не можем быть командой героев, мы всегда можем стать командой злодеев. — Джен сжала пальцами его плечо. Когда Стив посмотрел на неё, она ухмыльнулась и уменьшилась до своих осиных размеров, трепеща крылышками рядом с его лицом. — Я даже костюм на этот случай сделала.  
— Так что, нам всем теперь нужно будет копировать Эмо Америку? — воодушевлённо спросил Человек-паук. — Потому что у меня как раз есть офигенные новые нити, которые мне не терпится опробовать. — Он выжидающе уставился на Тора, который молча сжал рукоять молота.  
— Возможно, у меня найдётся одежда, подходящая для преступной жизни, — неожиданно сказала Гроза. Она взглянула вниз, на свою лёгкую белую юбку. — Мисс Марвел однажды подарила мне версию своего обычного костюма. Не думаю, что она будет возражать, если я воспользуюсь её подарком.  
Все посмотрели на Люка, и он закатил глаза.  
— Даже не думайте. Нужно куда больше, чем переход на сторону зла, чтобы я сменил костюм. Моя одежда удобная, и это ставит её на голову выше вашей.  
Человек-паук пожал плечами.  
— Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда увидишь нас в новых шмотках. А что насчёт Халка?  
— Мы его спросим. Или Брюса, это как повезёт. — Стив осторожно поднялся с кровати. На этот раз всё было вроде как нормально, но он не стал рисковать и двигаться слишком быстро. — Всё, готовьтесь. Возможности вернуться у нас не будет, так что всё необходимое берите сразу.  
— Я схожу поговорить с Халком, — сказала Джен. — Меня он послушает.  
— Хорошо. — Стив огляделся, заглядывая в глаза каждому из команды, чтобы убедиться в том, что они понимали, на что идут. Никто не колебался. — Встретимся здесь через пятнадцать минут. А потом выдвигаемся.

***

Грубая сила им не особенно помогла бы, если они хотели свести травмы к минимуму, поэтому Халка отослали вниз с немногочисленными пожитками команды. Стив дал Халку чёткие указания: встречаемся на крыше, никаких сторонних прогулок. К счастью, даже если бы Халк отвлёкся или выронил сумки, терять им было немного. Из всей команды только Стив жил в штабе Щ.И.Т.а постоянно, большинство же, вроде Человека-Паука, только хранили тут пару запасных костюмов.

Стив сидел на корточках в дальнем углу рядом с Тором, скрываясь из точки обзора дверей тюремного сектора. Пальцы его рассеянно поглаживали щит. Он нахмурился, когда наткнулся на чёрную краску там, где раньше были яркие цвета. Но глупо сохранять щит в первозданном виде, если идёшь в самоволку.

В другом конце коридора крался Люк, особо не заботясь о том, чтобы быть незаметным. Стив нахмурился и жестами велел ему податься назад, но в ответ Люк только закатил глаза.

— Военную Машину держат в блоке браво, — отчиталась Джен. Она сидела в вентиляции, так что шёпот её превращался в гулкое эхо. — Брони у него с собой нет, так что нам придётся разделиться. В этом своём спандексе он выглядит очень горячо. Паучок, обрати внимание: вот как правильно носить эту штуку.

— Ну конечно, придирайтесь к самому маленькому, — пробормотал Человек-Паук. — Я залепил все внешние камеры паутиной. Гроза, твой черёд.

— С удовольствием, — отозвалась она со своей позиции.

Поначалу казалось, будто ничего не происходит, но затем из щели под дверью начал медленно просачиваться белый туман. Он сгущался, становился похожим на дым.   
Со свистом отворилась дверь. Густой туман повалил наружу: он был таким плотным, что Стив перестал видеть сидящего в метре от него Тора. Он смог только предположить, что Люк двинулся вперёд.

Послышались озадаченные вскрики. Туман расползался дальше, в нём виднелись только смутные силуэты выбегающих из дверей агентов.

Стив похлопал Тора по плечу, затем незамеченным проскользнул в дверной проём. Он больше почувствовал, что Тор пошёл следом, чем увидел: различить от мог только отблески красного плаща в сплошной белой пелене.

Внутри туман был только гуще. Стив оставил попытки рассмотреть хоть что-то и зажмурился. Он помнил устройство блока достаточно хорошо, чтобы не полагаться на зрение: когда он впервые очнулся в современности, Фьюри продержал его здесь неделю, проверяя и перепроверяя факты биографии.

Уворачиваться от предметов было легко, стоило только оставить попытки их увидеть. А вот остальным из группы повезло меньше.

Из тумана донёсся резкий металлический стук.

— Оу, — пробормотал Тор: голос его раздвоился, зазвучал одновременно в наушнике Стива и прямо за его спиной. — Всё здесь сокрыто туманом, как в дальних далях Нифльхейма. Прекрасная леди, не могла бы ты ослабить свои чары?

— Туман — единственная причина, по которой мы сейчас не сражаемся, — напомнила ему Гроза.

— Лишь ещё одна причина снять чары.

Несмотря на всю серьёзность ситуации, Джен хихикнула.

— У нас спасательная операция, — шёпотом сказал Стив. — Быть может, в другой раз.

Вздох Тора разогнал туман, из-за чего на мгновение его лицо стало видимым.

— Мудрые вещи говоришь. Не время развлекаться, верша дела такой важности.

Но эти переговоры, пусть даже тихие и короткие, их отвлекли.

— Кто здесь? — Что-то щёлкнуло, впереди мелькнул огонёк лазерного прицела. О пол застучали подошвы ботинок, но видимость у охранника была не лучше, чем у Стива, так что он сделал всего пару шагов, прежде чем остановиться. — Покажитесь!

— Не слишком-то он умный, а? — сказала Джен. — Кроме этого умника ещё два парня охраняют камеру Военной Машины.

Значит, следовало вести себя потише. Стив замер, дожидаясь, пока Тор с ним поравняется. Когда они оказались на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, Стив подал ему сигнал, и они разделились. Низко пригнувшись, Стив кружил по коридору до тех пор, пока не смог разглядеть зыбкие очертания охранника. Тот стоял прямо посередине, держа наготове винтовку и вглядываясь в туман.

В дальнем конце коридора что-то стукнуло о металл. Хрустнула молния. Тор был готов.

_Раз... два... три... Вперёд!_

Стив прыгнул, выбросив вперёд щит. Он врезался в винтовку, запустив её в полёт по коридору, прочь из зоны видимости. Одновременно с этим из тумана вынырнул Тор и обхватил шею охранника в удушающем захвате.

Охранник тут же принялся изворачиваться, пытаясь вырваться, но один быстрый, точный удар в голову — и тело его расслабленно обвисло на руках Тора.

Стив проверил пульс и кивнул.

— Готов. Но без сознания он будет пару минут от силы. Мне не хотелось причинять ему больше вреда, чем было нужно.

Тор аккуратно уложил охранника на пол и оттащил его с дороги.

— Я сомневаюсь, что твоя учтивость будет должным образом вознаграждена.

— Зато совесть чиста. Джен, ещё препятствия?

— Путь для вас с Синеглазкой свободен. Но вам бы поторопиться. Скоро Фьюри донесут, что тут не всё чисто.

Видимость стала чуть лучше, Стив даже мог разглядеть стены, прежде чем врезаться в них — и он видел достаточно, чтобы не проскочить мимо таблички с надписью «Блок браво».

Здесь было практически пусто: большую часть своих заложников Фьюри держал в других местах. Он не любит рисковать, оставляя их в штабе Щ.И.Т.а, где нарушение протокола безопасности помогло бы злодеям захватить одну из самых хорошо оборудованных и технологически продвинутых военных баз США. Военную Машину тоже перевели бы, задержись он тут подольше.

Стив даже думать не хотел о том, чего бы им стоила попытка вломиться в место вроде острова Райкера.

Как и говорила Джен, единственную занятую камеру караулили два агента. Они стояли спинами к стене и не пытались разведать, откуда появился загадочный туман, что делало их куда лучшими профессиональными, чем их неудачливого коллегу.

Прутья на решётке камере сверкали — очевидно, это была какая-то дополнительная мера безопасности. Вспышки энергии складывались в узор.

В этот раз Стиву и Тору не нужно было беспокоиться о том, чтобы остаться незамеченными, так что они сходу бросились вперёд. Охранники закричали и потянулись к оружию, но не успели. Даже самый лучший агент не шёл ни в какое сравнение со Стивом и Тором.

Пара быстрых ударов — и стража была повержена.

Военная Машина поднялся с койки. Он оказался высоким темнокожим мужчиной. В том, как он держался, Стив без труда определил военную подготовку в анамнезе.

Из вентиляционного отверстия, едва видимого в тумане, выбралась Джен и опустилась на плечо Военной Машине.

— Я ж сказала, что у них получится, — гордо заявила она. — Мстители знают, что делают.

— «Мстители»? — переспросил Стив, не отрываясь от изучения решётки. — Я думал, мы Альтимейтс.

— Но мы же теперь злодеи, нам нужно новое имя. — Джен размяла пальцы. — Наше старое название мне всё равно никогда не нравилось.

— Слушай, мне без разницы, как вы там зовётесь. — Военная Машина прикоснулся к прутьям. В десяти сантиметрах от его руки силовые линии сверкнули и стали ярче. — Вы вытащите меня отсюда или нет?

— Мы над этим работаем. — Похоже, прутья были оснащены стандартным силовым полем. Обычно их использовали против злодеев с суперспособностями, но Военная Машина _не выглядел_ как злодей с суперспособностями. Наверное, Фьюри снова не пожелал рисковать. — Тор, если я перекрою лучи своим щитом, ты сможешь разогнуть прутья?

— С лёгкостью.

Стив развернул щит боком и осторожно протолкнул его между прутьями. В местах, где лучи отскочили от вибраниумового сплава, краска зашипела и слезла. Тор обхватил ладонями прутья и потянул, напрягая от усилия мышцы. Металл подавался сантиметр за сантиметром, пока не переломился. Стив переместил щит в другое место — они выламывали прутья, пока отверстия не стало достаточно большим, чтобы Военная Машина выбрался наружу.

Как только Стив убрал щит, силовое поле вернулось.

Военная Машина ухмыльнулся.

— Спасибо. Вы случаем не захватили мою броню по пути? То... Железный Человек всегда ноет, если я удираю из плена без неё.

Тор хрустнул костяшками, оглядывая чуть свезённую кожу.

— Силач вызволяет её прямо сейчас.

Джен, которая всё ещё была на плече Военной Машины, с удобством уселась.

— Разве Люк не должен был уже отчитаться? Обычно у него не возникает... — Она вскинула голову, крылышки её тревожно забились. — Ох, чёрт. Ребята, повернитесь.

Они повернулись.

Фьюри и двадцать агентов блокировали другой конец коридора. У всех них были приборы ночного видения и винтовки.

— Я так и знал, что ты учудишь что-то подобное, Кэп. — Фьюри печально покачал головой. — Всё твоя сентиментальность, а? Стоило Старку хлопнуть ресницами, как ты тут же пал. И это то, чем ты теперь собираешься заниматься? Ты правда пустишь всё псу под хвост?

Фьюри знал тайную личность Тони. Оставался вопрос, почему же тогда Фьюри не прибрал к рукам его имущество — Старк Энтерпрайзис стала бы прибыльным куском для любого, кто смог бы за него ухватиться.

Лучшей тактикой было уйти в отказ.

— Я знаю только то, что ты поступил с Железным Человеком несправедливо. — Стив оглядывал диспозицию, оценивал углы и расстояния, быстро просчитывал ходы. Он покрепче перехватил ремни щита. — Мы не позволим тебе уйти безнаказанным.

— Силой нашей мы покажем тебе, как торжествует справедливость, подлец. — Тор с Мьёльниром наизготове занял место рядом со Стивом.

Джен опустилась по другую руку от Стива и выросла до своего нормального размера. Биоэнергия налилась жёлтым в её ладонях.

— Мстители... эм... отомстят за Железного Человека и всё то, что ты с ним сделал.

— Вы, ребята, прям то, что нам нужно. — Военная Машина вздохнул, но занял своё место рядом с остальными. — Ну что, закончим с игрой на публику и займёмся делом?

Фьюри поднял пистолет.

— Как пожелаешь, Роудс. Парни, разберитесь с ними.

И прежде, чем кто-то из агентов успел двинуться, Стив бросил щит. Он отрикошетил от стены и врезался в первый ряд под нужным углом. Некоторые из агентов — кто поумнее или поопытнее — поняли, что грядёт, и сдвинулись с линии поражения, но восемь из первых десяти получили переломы рук.

Щит вернулся к Стиву. Остатки нерасплавленной краски на нём слегка смазались.

Оставшиеся агенты вдруг обнаружили, что пол под их ногами стал скользким. Они оступались, скользили и падали на землю. Только троим удалось выбраться из кучи лежащих вперемешку тел и оружия.

Лёд приморозил упавших, крепко приковав их к полу.

— Полагаю, мои услуги могут вам пригодиться?

Гроза появилась в коридоре из-за угла, загородив агентам выход. Ветер трепал ей волосы.

Откуда-то снизу донёсся звук — будто сломалось нечто массивное.

— А это, я думаю, Человек-Паук и Халк, которые пришли на подмогу Силачу.

Фьюри удалось подняться на одно колено и вскинуть пистолет. Стив собрался было бросить щит, но Джен его опередила: она прыгнула на лёд, выставив вперёд ногу в бейсбольном подкате. Она врезалась точно в Фьюри, и когда он пошатнулся, хлопнула его по ушам ладонями с энергетическими зарядами.

Он упал.

После этого вырубить последних оставшихся на ногах агентов было детской игрой.

Джен поднялась и отряхнула ледяную крошку, покрывшую её ноги от щиколоток до бёдер.

— Знаешь, мог бы сказать спасибо за то, что мы тебя выручили.

— Вы проявили себя как истинные воины, — торжественно объявил Тор. Он поклонился, взял руку Джен и коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони. — Благодарю вас, прекрасные леди.

Краска залила щёки Джен. Она похлопала Тора по шлему.

— Ты такой милашка, даже несмотря на то, что пиратишь аниме.

Гроза откашлялась.

— Нам нужно уходить. Они не пробудут без сознания долго. Люк, Человек-Паук и Халк уже должны были справиться со своей частью.

Кивнув, Стив поднял руку, призывая команду к вниманию.

— Мстители, общий сбор на крыше. Номад, конец связи.

***

Как и ожидалось, отслеживающий прибор в броне Военной Машины, который тот использовал для определения местонахождения Железной Крепости, был отключён. Разумно со стороны Тони, но сейчас, когда им нужно было его найти, этот ход вызывал только раздражение.

Фьюри заполнил весь Нью-Йорк своими агентами, стоило им отойти на два километра от базы. С помощью пары сказок и кусочка шоколадки Мстителям удалось вернуть Халка в менее подозрительную форму Брюса Бэннера. Единственным относительно нормальным человеком в их компании был Люк, но его габариты сводили на нет это преимущество.

Они отыскали относительно безопасный переулочек в жилом районе, но безопасным он оставался ровно до того момента, пока кто-нибудь не наткнётся на толпу облачённых в маски незнакомцев и не сообщит об этом Фьюри. И даже если их не засекут, им всё равно нужен был приют: ни один из них не был одет по погоде.

— У тебя нет никаких _других_ способов с ним связаться? — спросил Человек-Паук уже в третий раз. Его чёрно-белый костюм выглядел непривычно и мрачно, но для злодея он подходил значительно больше, чем предыдущий, сине-красный. — Никакого тайного места для встреч, никакой секретной линии связи?

— А как, ты думаешь, нам удавалось прятаться от Фьюри больше года? — огрызнулся Роудс. Его броня покоилась в чемоданчике у ног. — Поверь мне, ничего такого нет. Если у Тони есть мозги, он уже давным давно убрался из города.

— Так ты думаешь, он всё ещё где-то неподалёку? — спросила Джен и пожала плечами, когда Стив бросил на неё взгляд. — Что? Я просто спросила.

Роудс рассмеялся и прислонился спиной к стене.

— На самом деле да. Тони гений, но умом порой не блещет. Как тебе удалось найти его в прошлый раз?

— Мы раздели Кэпа и отправили его стоять голым на крыше небоскрёба, — радостно объяснил Человек-Паук, и одновременно с ним заговорила Джен:

— Ловили на живца.

— На этот раз у нас не выйдет. — Люк вскарабкался на сваленные в кучу коробки, вытянув перед собой длинные ноги. — Фьюри вычислит его быстрее, чем Железный Человек, и нам придётся вызволять теперь уже Кэпа из тюрьмы.

— Тор, Гроза, вы можете сделать что-нибудь с погодой? — с ноткой отчаяния в голосе спросил Стив. Достаточно плохо было играть роль сыра из мышеловки, когда речь шла только о Тони. Мысль о том, что весь штаб Щ.И.Т.а узнает этот факт из его биографии, заставила Стива поёжиться от стыда. — Отследить движения ветра или... что-нибудь в этом роде?

Они оба покачали головами.

— Если бы мы могли, Фьюри давным давно этим воспользовался бы. — Гроза похлопала Стива по плечу. — Я уверена, более мы не опустимся до того, чтобы использовать тебя как наживку. Это слишком опасно.

— Есть ещё один вариант, — вдруг подал голос Брюс. Он почти всегда молчал, зато если говорил, то всегда по делу. — Вариант, который Фьюри мог упустить. Кэп, ты говорил, что Старк Энтерпрайзис всё ещё работает? Кто является посредником между компанией и Старком?

— Пеппер... Вирджиния Поттс, — ответил Роудс. Глаза его засияли. — Она работает, даже подписывает бумаги Тони каждый день.

— Думаешь, мы можем связаться с ней? — несколько скептически спросила Гроза. — Как? Разве она не с Железным Человеком сейчас?

— Да, но у неё есть мобильник. — Роудс опустился на колени, открыл чемоданчик и принялся перебирать детали брони, пока не наткнулся на пластинку с предплечья. Он нажал на кусочек металла, и пластина разъехалась с шипением, выбросив наружу экранчик и клавиатуру. — Чёрт, а я считал нелепицей встраивать такое в броню. Поставлю Тони выпить, когда он найдётся.

Роудс набрал номер и зажал кнопку микрофона. На экране появилась фотография рыжеволосой женщины, знакомой Стиву по Железной Крепости. Подпись внизу гласила: «Пеппер».

После трёх гудков что-то щёлкнуло, и женский голос сказал:

— Поттс слушает.

— Нам нужно, чтобы нас забрали.

Повисла пауза, затем из динамика полились слова:

— Роуди! Господи, мы так волновались. Ты в порядке? — Ещё одна пауза. — Вы сможете отсидеться в укрытии ещё часик? Тони почти решил, что нам с Хэппи нужна броня, чтобы выручить тебя и Капитана Америку.

Джен хихикнула, но Роудс покачал головой.

— Пеп, тут холодно и полным полно агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Дай мне Тони, а?

Поттс фыркнула.

— Ладно. Но имей в виду, цвета для своей брони я выберу сама. Может быть, что-нибудь синее. С одержимостью Тони красным и золотым пора заканчивать. Что тебе нужно? 

— Вы можете прислать нам парочку летающих машин? У меня тут шайка бывших супергероев, которых нужно подвезти.

Послышался звук, похожий на стук пальцев по клавиатуре, за ним последовал писк.

— Машины вылетели... броня у тебя с собой? Они настроены на твоё отслеживающее устройство. Расчётное время прибытия — пять минут.

— Ясно. Спасибо, Пеп.   
— Пожалуйста, Роуди. Я передам Тони, что ты в порядке. — Линия щёлкнула. На экране появилась надпись «Вызов завершён».

Поттс сдержала своё слово. Через пять минут у переулка припарковались два чёрных седана с водителями-манекенами. Двери украшали едва различимые логотипы Старк Энтерпрайзис, оттиснутые более светлым оттенком чёрного.

В одну машину сели Стив, Люк и Человек-Паук, во вторую — Гроза, Роудс, Тор и Брюс. Все инстинкты Стива протестовали против разделения, но так было лучше, чем набиться всем в одну машину, как в банку с сардинами. Да даже Стив, Тор и Люк вместе в салоне уже чувствовали бы некоторое стеснение.

Они тронулись. Джен уменьшилась и села на плечо куклы-водителя. Машина набирала высоту, и здания под ними становились всё меньше.

— Фьюри точно нас не засечёт? — спросила Джен. — Эти штуки выглядят довольно подозрительно.

— Тони бы их не прислал, если бы был риск, — ответил ей Стив с переднего пассажирского сиденья. В действительности он сам над этим задумался. Роудс был прав: Тони был гением, но не всегда совершал разумные вещи. Взять хотя бы эти игры с флиртом.

Но все их тревоги оказались беспочвенными. Дважды они пролетали настолько близко к транспорту Щ.И.Т.а, что могли разобрать тексты на номерных знаках. Никто не обратил на них внимания. Вероятно, летающие машины Тони были невидимыми.

После недолгого полёта машины замедлились. Человек-Паук подпрыгнул на сиденье, вглядываясь в образовавшийся среди облаков проём. Это оказался шлюз; он выглядел чужеродно, словно кто-то нарисовал его поверх пейзажа.

Железный Человек, облачённый в броню, ждал их на пороге. Он стоял так, пока машины не припарковались, и снял шлем, когда Роудс и Стив вышли из салонов.

— Постоянно пытаешься меня переплюнуть, да, Роуди? Весь состав Альтимейтс? Не слишком ли? — Тони рассмеялся. Он шагнул вперёд и крепко обнял Роудса, который тут же попытался вырваться из хватки.

— Тони! Броня! Ты же в броне! — Роудс колотил по плечу Тони, пока тот его не выпустил, и отстранился, хватая ртом воздух. — Я слишком стар для такого.

— Тебе нравится, признай это. — Тони похлопал Роудса по спине и оглянулся на Стива. — Ну что ж, Номад? Чем вы с командой собираетесь заниматься теперь?

— Начнём с того, что мы больше не Альтимейтс. — Команда собралась вокруг Стива, безмолвно его поддерживая. — Что касается дальнейшего... Ты и Военная Машина — не хотите присоединиться к Мстителям?

— Даже не знаю. — Глаза Тони игриво блеснули. Теперь он стоял лицом к лицу со Стивом. В броне он был выше на десяток сантиметров — Стив не замечал этого раньше. — Я привык работать в одиночку. Что я получу от работы в группе? Ну, помимо того, что буду всячески поощрять анимезависимость Тора регулярными поставками.

— Так я и знала! — завопила Джен, пока Тор с любопытством разглядывал машину.

Кровь прилила к щекам Стива, но ему всё-таки удалось выговорить:

— Возможно, мы вступим в переговоры? Тет-а-тет?

Гроза раздражённо фыркнула.

— Не могли бы вы оба поторопиться? Пожалуйста? Я хотела бы поскорее связаться с Профессором и сообщить ему, что меня дискредитировали.

— Да, Кэп. Нельзя заставлять леди ждать. — Тони обхватил Стива за пояс и увлёк его в поцелуй.

Злодейская деятельность обещала быть интересной.


End file.
